Strangers on a Plane
by reneeharris49
Summary: Olivia Davis knows her life will never be the same once she leaves her husband of ten years. What she didn't expect is for it to be changed by the stranger who takes the seat next to her on her flight to Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hi**

Olivia sits on the side of her bed looking around her bedroom. She takes a deep breath before she stands up.

"I'm doing the right thing," she says out loud to herself.

She turns and mindlessly straightens out the wrinkles in the comforter. She knows Edison will be furious if the bed, hell if the entire house, isn't showroom perfect all the time. She crosses the room to the dresser and opens her jewelry case. She removes three items from it: her mother's wedding band, her grandmother's cameo and a pair of medium size gold hoop earrings. She removes her own wedding rings and the two carat diamond studs she always wears and places them in the case before closing it soundly. She quickly puts the hoops in her ears and puts the ring and cameo in her small satin bag that she puts in her purse.

She takes inventory of the items that are lined up on the dresser, her debit and credit cards, her house and car keys, cell phone and the household checkbook. Everything that ties her to Edison lays neatly on the dresser. Her heart is beating a mile a minute. She can't believe she is actually doing it. She is going to leave. She is going to leave Edison! A tiny part of her tells her that she has time to unpack and put everything back in place before he comes home from work, but there is another part of her that screams RUN!

Without a second thought, she leaves the bedroom and walks downstairs to the front door where her bags sit. She looks out the window just as the intercom beeps from the front gate. She presses the open button on the intercom and watches anxiously as the cab comes slowly up the hill and pulls around the circular driveway. Without a second glance back, she opens the front door and wheels her two suitcases out the door. She engages the alarm and turns the tab lock on the doorknob before pulling the door closed behind her. It sounds like the door of a tomb closing. In essence it has been her tomb for the last ten years. But now, she is resurrected and moving on from this life to another.

The cab driver comes up to help her with her bags and once she is settled in the back seat he asks, "Where to?"

At this point she realizes she had idea on where she wants to go, just that she had to leave. She thinks for a moment, just staring at the driver.

"Miss, where to?" he asks again.

"To the airport," she finally answers.

As the car drives away from the house, Olivia feels no sense of loss or regret. She feels sad and lonely, but she is used to those feelings. As they make their way out of the affluent neighborhood, Olivia closes her eyes and silently prays she can make it on her own. Anything is better than the life she has been living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she hears the driver's voice calling to her.

"Miss, what airline?"

She doesn't have a ticket on any airline at this point. She just wants the first thing out of the city.

"Delta, please," she says figuring they would have the most flights given this was their hub city.

As they pull up to the curb, she digs in the purse and removes $100 bill from one of the bank envelopes in her purse. She hands it to the driver, telling him to keep the change. She wheels her bags into the airport and goes to the ticket counter.

"Good afternoon, checking in?" the counter agent asks.

"Actually, I need a seat on the next plane out of here."

The agent's eyes widen a bit and then she regains her composure. She looks down at her screen and begins clicking away at the keyboard.

"Well ma'am, given the time it takes to clear security and reach the departures gates, the earliest flight I can get you on is to Los Angeles at 4:00pm. Unfortunately, we only have first class seats left."

"That's fine. Please book it," she says.

"What return date would you like?"

"I just need a one-way ticket please."

The agent looks at her strangely and says, "That will be $1253.86."

Olivia retrieves $1300 in cash from her purse and hands it to the agent. The agent takes the money and prints off the ticket and luggage tag for her checked bag.

Handing Olivia her ticket folder and change the agent says, "Enjoy your flight ma'am." The agent gives Olivia's hand brief squeeze before releasing her.

"Thank you," she says before turning and walking away.

It takes forty-five minutes to clear security and make it to the departure gate. Since it is only 2:45, Olivia makes a trip to the gift shop to look for a book to read on the plane. After making a couple of selections and picking up a pack of mints she leaves the gift shop and finds herself sitting at one of the airport bars sipping on a vodka and cranberry juice watching the other travelers walk by.

She has just finished her second drink when the gate agent begins the call for boarding. She gathers her belongings and makes her way to the gate. Handing her ticket to the gate agent she walks down the jet way to the plane. Her seat is 2A, a window seat. She puts her carry on in the overhead bin and puts her purse and gift shop bag on the floor under the seat in front of her. Settling into her seat she puts on her seat belt and retrieves one of the books from the gift shop bag. She turns to the first page and begins reading as the rest of the passengers begin boarding the plane.

Twenty minutes later, the flight attendants are making their last checks and helping everyone get settled. The lead flight attendant is just about to close the door when a man comes running down the jet way.

"Well you just made it," she says with a smile.

"Security was hell. Some idiot had a can of mace in his backpack. Held up the security line for 30 minutes," Fitz huffs as he enters the plane.

"Well you are here now," she says to the tall handsome blue-eyed man. "What seat number are you?"

"Um, 2B."

"Okay, that's right here," she points to the only open seat in first class.

"Thanks," he says as he puts his briefcase in the overhead compartment before sitting down.

As he adjusts his seatbelt, he glances over at the passenger sitting next to him. She has a book open across her lap, but her eyes are closed. He can't help but take in her beauty. From her thick, dark hair that frames her face, to her long dark eye lashes, to her pouty lips that glisten from just a touch of lipstick. Her petite frame is obvious, because she barely fills up the seat. His eyes rest briefly upon her ample chest. He quickly looks away before his thoughts can become too heated.

He grabs a magazine out the seat pocket and begins thumbing through it as the flight attendants go through the safety drill. His seat mate is still dozing as the plane backs away from the terminal and begins its way to the runway.

He looks out the window as the plane begins taxiing down the runaway. As they begin their ascent, the woman's eyes pop open and she lets out a small gasp. Sensing her disorientation, he gently holds her hand and says gently, "It's just the plane taking off. You are okay," he says with a smile.

She turns at the sound of his voice and is greeted by the most handsome man she has ever seen. He has thick curly dark brown hair with just a hint of gray at the temples, the most beautiful set of blue eyes that are full of warmth and life and a smile that could melt your heart. She smiles shyly and pulls her hand from his.

"Thank you" she says as her eyes drop to her lap and the book she had been reading.

They sit quietly for several minutes. Each unknowingly thinking about the other. Taking side glances as each other to imprint their image in their minds. Each wondering what the other's story is. _Why were they on this plane? Who was going to meet them in LA? _

Soon the flight attendant approaches them to take their drink orders and to offer them a complimentary snack. Fitz orders a scotch neat and Olivia orders a vodka and cranberry. They both select the fruit and cheese sampler as a snack.

Olivia lowers her tray and places her book on it. She finds her place in the book and begins to read again. She is trying her best to take her mind off of the handsome man next to her. For some reason she feels drawn to him. She feels a sense of calm and security just sitting next to him.

"_Stop it," she chastises herself in her mind. "You just left your husband and you are already drooling over some man!"_

The flight attendant soon returns with their drinks and snacks. After a few sips of his drink, Fitz decides to break the ice.

He turns slightly in his chair and says, "I read that book, it was so surprised that the gardener did it."

She looks at him incredulously, "I can't believe you just told me the ending of the book. I'm only on page 15."

He chuckles, "I'm just kidding. I have never read that book. I don't even know if there is a gardener in it. I just had to say something to get you to talk to me."

"Next time, just say hi," she replies with a small smile.

She closes her book and puts in in the seat pocket in front of her. Taking another sip of her drink, she turns in her seat to face him.

"So, now that you have my attention, what do you want to talk about?" She has never felt so brazen in her life. There is something about this man that makes her feel free to be the Olivia she used to be and not the one she has become.

He looks at her and smiles broadly, a little embarrassed by his juvenile tactics to get her attention, but now that he has it, he doesn't plan to let it go.

They spend the rest of the flight talking about movies, books and music. They find that they have a lot in common. Their conversation is light and easy.

Suddenly, the plane hits a turbulent patch, Fitz reaches over and grabs Olivia's hand. Their fingers interlock and he squeezes her hand gently. As she looks into his eyes, they have an unspoken conversation. Something special is happening and neither one can vocalize what it is. They continue to hold hands the remainder of the flight.

The plane lands smoothly and taxis to the arrival gate. Once it is safe to stand, Fitz releases Olivia's hand and grabs his briefcase and her bag from the overhead compartment. He steps back in the aisle to allow her to walk out ahead of him.

"I can take my bag," she says.

"It's okay, I have it."

She walks off the plane with Fitz close behind her. Once they reach the terminal, he grabs her hand with his free one and they navigate their way through the airport to baggage claim. The only time Fitz releases her hand is when he retrieves his bags from the carousel. When Olivia's bag drops onto the conveyor belt, she quickly removes it and attaches her smaller bag to the much larger one.

After Fitz arranges his bags, he grabs Olivia's hand again and heads for the exit doors.

"There is a car waiting for me," is all he says as he leads her out the door.

A young man wearing a chauffer's uniform walks up to them.

"Good evening sir," he says to Fitz.

"Good evening Daniel. How was traffic?"

"It's LA sir, it's always bad. It should take us a little more than an hour to get home," he says as he grabs Olivia's luggage first and puts it into the trunk, followed by Fitz's luggage.

Fitz opens the back door of the car and ushers Olivia inside. He climbs in after her and shuts the door. Once again he grabs her hand and holds it gently in his own. Neither speak as Daniel pulls the car away from the curb and begins the trek home.

Olivia stares out her window watching the passing scenery. Inside her head she is asking a million questions: _Am I really going home with this man? What am I thinking? Who is he? Why is he interested in me? Can this really be happening?_

She turns to look at him and finds him looking directly at her. His eyes are warm and inviting and his smile eases her tension.

"Don't worry, I am not some crazed serial killer. I just want to spend more time with you. Is that okay?" he asks gently.

Astonishing even herself, Olivia nods her head yes. She is rewarded with another heart stopping smile and a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

As Daniel predicted, it takes them just a little over an hour to reach Fitz's home. Olivia is amazed at the mansion they pull up to. Daniel pulls to a stop right by the front door. Fitz gets out and trots around the car to open Olivia's door. He leads her by the hand up to the front door. He fishes out his keys and opens the door, allowing Olivia to step in first. He walks over the security panel and puts in his alarm code.

"Daniel, just leave the bags here in the foyer. I will take them up later," Fitz says.

"Yes sir. Will you be needed me anymore this evening?"

"No, if we decide to go out, I will take one of the other cars. You can have the rest of the evening off."

"Thank you sir. You both have a pleasant evening." With a quick nod, Daniel is gone.

Olivia takes in the beauty of the two story foyer. The skylight at the top of the room allows the evening sun to bounce off the beautiful marble floors. Fitz leads her deeper into the house, down a hallway and around a corner. He takes a short staircase up to the second level. Here there is what appears to be a family room. It is outfitted with dark brown leather sofas, a gigantic flat screen television is on one wall. There is a well-stocked bar and a field stone fireplace in the room as well. One entire wall is floor to ceiling windows that overlook the infinity pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard.

Fitz continues down another hallway and up another short flight of stairs. At the end of this hallway is a set of mahogany double doors. Olivia's heart begins to race as she knows what lies behind those doors. _His bedroom!_

Wordlessly, he opens the doors to the master suite. The room is gigantic. The furniture, including the oversized sleigh bed, is made of dark cherry wood. The bed is made up with a sky blue comforter with a rich dark brown border, with accent pillows in both colors. Crystal lamps with champagne colored shades grace either side of the bed on matching night stands.

Though the curtains are pulled closed, Olivia knows that this room has the same floor to ceiling windows that were in the family room.

"The view from here at night must be spectacular," she comments.

"It is breathtaking," he replies as he leads her to the bench at the end of the bed.

He sits down and pulls her down onto his lap. He kisses her softly on the lips. She closes her eyes and accepts the kiss. She has never felt so comfortable and secure as she does right now. She knows in her heart of hearts that she is supposed to be here at this moment, with this man.

"How about a shower to wash off the flight?" he asks her.

"That sounds great," she replies.

"Alone or together?"

"I'm not sure," she responds honestly.

"There is no pressure. I will go in and get started. If you join me fine, if not that's okay as well."

He kisses her again before he stands up. He walks around the bed and heads to the bathroom. He leaves the door partly open in case she decides to join him.

Olivia stands in the middle of the bedroom, still in awe of her situation. The rationale part of her says: _This is crazy. You can't be here with this strange man. You let him basically kidnap you off the plane. No one knows where you are. He could do anything to you!_ _You don't even have your cell phone to call for help!_

But her heart tells her to take a leap. In all her life, no one, outside of her parents, ever made her feel this cared for and safe. This stranger doesn't feel like a stranger. He feels like the part of her that has been missing for far too long. Something about his touch and the way he looks at her tells her that he is feeling the same way as well.

Without a second thought, she follows his path to the bathroom. The room is already filled with steam and the scent of his body wash. She toes off her shoes and quickly takes off her clothes. She can already feel her hair start to curl up from the moisture in the air, but she will worry about that later.

As she opens the glass shower door and steps into the oversized shower, she can't help but take in the glorious man standing before her. His back is to her, and although he is covered in soap, she greatly admires the well-defined muscles that line his back. The sight of his firm tight ass is one of pure perfection.

Sensing he is no longer alone, Fitz turns around and meets her gaze. If he didn't think she was perfect before he knows it for sure now. From her now curly locks that grace her head, to her warm open eyes that hide just a hint of sadness, to her firm perky breasts that beg to be suckled and teased.

He extends his hand to her and she steps closer to him. He pulls her into his body and leans down to kiss her. Her breath hitches not only from the sensually languid kiss they share, but the feeling of his arousal for her is unmistaken.

He breaks their kiss and takes a step back from her. Retrieving a wash cloth from the towel bar, he wets it and applies body wash to it. He slowly begins to wash her body. His touch is gentle, yet firm. He takes his time attending to her tired body, showing extra attention to her neck and shoulders. Olivia has never felt so sexy in her life. No one, not even her husband, has paid her body this much attention.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he maneuvers her body under the oversized shower head to rinse away the soap from her body.

He runs his hands up and down her body, removing all traces of soap. He skins feels like the finest satin money can buy. He takes a moment to run his fingers through her now wet curly hair. It feels like silk in his hands.

"Can I wash your hair?" he asks quietly. Almost reverently.

"Yes," her reply comes as a soft moan at the feel of his hands caressing her scalp.

He quickly squeezes some of his shampoo into the palm of his hand and after lathering it up in his hands, he applies it to her hair. His touch is once again gentle, yet firm. Olivia can't help but moan at the feel of his strong hands attending to her like she were a goddess.

Although she knows she will have to tend to her tresses later with her own hair care products, in this moment, she allows all of her cares and concerns to float away like the shampoo down the drain. In this shower, with this man she is feeling something that she dare not put a label to.

After a second wash and rinse of her hair, Fitz turns off the shower and opens the door. He steps out and gets three towels from the warmer next to the shower stall. He quickly towel dries his hair and wraps the towel around his waist. He takes the second towel and wraps it around her body and leads her out of the shower. He takes the third towel and dries her hair, leaving her curls as wild untamed cloud around her head.

The overwhelming desire to be connected to this man takes over. Olivia leads him by the hand out of the bathroom back into the bedroom. Feeling empowered and sexually charged, she begins removing the accent pillows and putting them on the bench at the end of the bed. She pulls back the covers and dropping her towel to the floor she slides into the cool silky sheets. She moves to the middle of the bed and pats the empty space for him to join her.

Dropping his towel to the floor, he slides into the open spot next to her. He wraps his arms around her tiny frame and looks her directly in the eyes.

"We don't have to do anything. I would be fine just holding you. There is no pressure," he assures her.

"I know and that only makes me want you even more," she replies before placing tender kisses up and down his neck.

The sexual tension between them is overpowering. There will be other times for gentle caresses and whispered promises of things to come, but now a connection is all they both want and need.

Fitz straddles her and she willing opens her legs to receive him. He reaches down with one hand and strokes himself gently before place the tip of his now harden penis at her warm wet entrance. With one last look at her for permission, which she gives with a slight nod and a warm smile, he slowly enters her.

A breathy "Ah" leaves her mouth as he begins to deliciously stretch her warm, tight walls out to encompass his well-endowed manhood. Her sounds send shivers down his spine.

He pushes deeper and deeper into her until he is finally completely inside her. He stills for a moment, his eyes closed, to keep from exploding into her tight channel. He opens his eyes when he feels her hands caressing his face. Staring down into her warm brown eyes, he sees her really for the first time. He sees her capacity to love fiercely, her kindness and gentleness. He also see her sadness and loss. Two things that he hopes he can remove from her world completely, if given a chance. He sees so much of himself in her that he knows this is the reason he is with her in this moment. Their souls are connected.

The feel of her hips moving beneath him brings him back to the present. He begins moving slowly in and out of her core. Their lips meet in a hungry kiss and all sense of gentleness is lost. They become a pair of insatiable beings. The moans and groans that fill the room are an outward display of their need for each other and their need for a release.

She grasps his ass tightly, pushing him closer to her. Her back arches off the bed when he uses his thumb to stroke her highly sensitive clit. She tries to push his hand away, the sensation of his thumb stroking her is too much for her body to take. He chuckles wickedly and continues his assault on her love button.

Watching her climax build is a boost to his ego. This beautiful creature beneath him is at his mercy and at his whim. It is a powerful feeling knowing that her bliss is all because of him. If he died tomorrow, it would be as a happy man knowing that he satisfied this unbelievable woman.

He watches her face, he can tell from her furrowed brows that she is trying to hold off on her climax. He will not allow it. He leans forward and whispers in her ear,

"Let go for me. Come on sweet baby, let me feel you cum on my dick."

His warm breath and naughty words on her ear are her undoing. Her walls flutter and she can feel the warmth of her climax beginning. Her hips begin to pump feverously, she can't have enough of him inside her. She needs to feel him in her and around her.

"Hold me," she moans.

Fitz, still inside her, rises to his knees. Olivia yelps in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Fitz is now incredibly deep inside of her. She crosses her legs behind his back and begins moving up and down on his dick. His arms encircle and pulls her body flush against his.

"So deep . . . sweet Jesus you are so deep," she whispers.

She begins to move faster and faster along his pole. Fitz feels his climax approaching and he wants to take her with him. He begins pounding her pussy has hard as he can. When she lets out a guttural groan he knows she is close. He doesn't relent, he grabs her waist and drives into her with all his might.

"Cum with me baby, I know your close," he pants.

Her head falls forward into the crook of his neck. She fingers find purchase in the curls at the nape of his neck and she holds onto him as she feels waves of her passion explode through her body. Her whole body trembles in his arms.

"Hold me, please hold me," she begs as her body continues to shake.

He wraps his arms tighter around her and pulls her even closer. When her hot, slick pulsating walls clamp down hard on his dick and he finds himself exploding deep inside her with a satisfied groan.

As their hip gyrations and breathing slow down, Fitz lays Olivia back down on the bed, sliding out of her in the process. He lays down on his side to face her. Her eyes are closed and her sweat covered chest is still heaving. He rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He quickly cleans himself up and returns to the bedroom with a warm wash cloth to find Olivia in the same position as when he left. He gently spreads her legs and cleans up the sticky mess of their making. He tosses the wash cloth in the direction of the bathroom and climbs back into bed. Immediately, they snuggle together. Their arms draped around one another, their lower limbs entwined as she rests her head on his chest. They lay quietly, basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

After several minutes, she lifts her head to look at him. He returns her gaze and gives her a puzzled look.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm Olivia Davis," she says introducing herself.

He smiles, "I'm Fitz Grant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fitz."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Olivia," he says huskily.

He kisses her forehead before she returns her head to his chest. She snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes letting the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep. Far more content and happy than she has been in over a decade.

A/N: Okay, stop screaming at me. I can hear you guys now "I know that B*itch is not starting another story when she has three that have left me hanging."

I promise I am working on the others, but the muses are bent on this story right now. And we all know that what the muses want the muses get. They have a mind of their own, but no hands to type! That's what I am here for.

So, what do you think? I could leave this as a one shot or I could continue. I don't see this story being more than 5-8 chapters. Nothing too heavy, just lots of Olitz fluff that I am sure we all need to get us through until January 29! And even once the show returns, then it will probably take 4 weeks before Olitz will be together on the show! Until then, let's flood the FF site with happy, horny Olitz stories to carry us through!

As always, rant/rave/comment. I love it all. And oh, I don't own Scandal or its characters. I also don't own Delta or its airplanes. I just use them both in my story from my amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Omelets and Mimosas**

Olivia stretches her limbs like a cat just waking from a nap. She had the most glorious dream of a man with deep blue eyes who took her body to places it has never been before. As her eyes open and adjust to the darkness, the unfamiliar room comes into focus.

"_It wasn't a dream!" she thinks to herself._

Slowly she turns over in the bed only to find the other side empty. The sheets are still a little warm, so he hasn't been gone long. She slides out of bed and goes to the bathroom. The door is open and the room is dark. She slides her hand along the wall until she finds the light switch. Bright light fills the room, she closes the door behind her. She looks at her naked reflection in the mirror. Her hair is a tousled pile of curls, the little bit of make-up she had on earlier is now gone, except for a smear of eyeliner under her right eye. She can just make out a few marks on her hips from where his fingers held her tightly. All in all, she looks like someone who has been thoroughly fucked.

"I can't believe I did this?" she whispers to herself.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to settle her whirling thoughts. Part of her is totally ashamed of herself. Sex with a total stranger! But the other part of her is rejoicing! She feels free and most of all she feels . . . . dare she even think it . . . . loved.

She felt so connected to him on the plane and in the throes of passion. She thought he felt the same. It was the way he looked at her directly in her eyes. It was like her knew everything about her just by peering into them. Now she wonders if she just made it up. Anything to justify sleeping with a complete stranger.

She finds a wash cloth and washes her face. She finger combs her hair in an effort to not look like a total mess. One of his t-shirts hangs on a hook on the back of the bathroom door, she slides it on over her body where it falls just above her knees. She leaves the bathroom in search of Fitz. She needs to know if he feels the same way she does or if this was just a one night stand for him.

Her heart races as she leaves the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz wakes from a peaceful nap with Olivia in his arms. He has just engaged in the best sex he has ever had in his life. And with a complete stranger no less! Although, Olivia doesn't feel like a stranger to him. Even though he didn't know her name until an hour ago, he feels like he has been waiting for her his entire life.

The sound of his cell phone buzzing causes him to slip away from Olivia's warm frame and get out of bed. He grabs his phone off the night stand, the call id reads Quinn, his assistant. He moves to the hallway to answer the call.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" he says.

"Just making sure you got back in town okay boss," she replies.

"Uh, yeah, I got in a few of hours ago. Hold on one second." He silently returns to the bedroom and gets a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and puts them on. He walks over to the bed and takes another look at Olivia. He pulls the covers up over her shoulders and then turns and walks out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He resumes his conversation with Quinn as he heads down to the family room.

"So, why are you calling me so late? It's 11:00pm, shouldn't you be at home?" he scolds.

"You know me Fitz, all work and no play."

He walks over and peers out the window. Though there are few stars to be seen in the sky, the city below is lit up like a million stars. It is a beautiful sight to behold. He wonders when was last time he actually stopped to look out this window and appreciate the view. _"All work and no play", he thinks._

"Fitz, Fitz are you there?" Quinn's voice brings him back from his thoughts.

"You work too hard. Speaking of which, I decided to take some time off. Send an email to the crew giving them the rest of this week and all of next off."

"What!? What's going on!? This isn't like you!? Did something happen in Atlanta!? I thought . . ." she asks in her rapid fire tone.

"Quinn, calm down. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is . . . right. The crew worked their asses off to get this last project finished. We have at least a month before we start the next one. I want to give them some time with their families before we start up again. That's all."

"I don't believe you, but I will take care of it. Just promise me you aren't dying or anything. I don't think I could find another boss like you in a million years."

"I'm not dying, Quinn. And you couldn't find anyone else to put up with your bossy attitude!" Fitz says with a chuckle.

"Okay. One more thing, Bobby called. He is having a barbeque on Saturday and wants you to come."

"Sure, let him know I will be there and tell him I am a plus one."

"I knew it!" she crows. "That's why you want to take time off. Who is she? You met her in Atlanta didn't you? Is she there now?"

His is about to reply to her inquisition when he sees Olivia's reflection in the window.

"Quinn, go home! Get some rest and enjoy your time off. I will call you **IF** I need you. Bye." Fitz ends the call even though he can still hear Quinn rattling off questions.

He turns to face Olivia and she enters the room. She stands on the other side of the room with her tousled curls wearing just his t-shirt. She looks so small. Her eyes show just a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your call. I woke up and you were gone," her voice barely a whisper.

Sensing her hesitation from where he stands, he opens his arms to her and she fairly runs across the room into his embrace. She crashes into his bare chest and revels in the feel of his chest hairs tickling her cheek and his strong arms embracing her.

"You do feel the same way," she whispers.

"Of course I do Livvie," he replies in a voice thick with emotion.

She pulls her head back from his chest and looks up at him, "You just called me Livvie. No one has called me that since my parents died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up sad feelings for you."

"No, it doesn't make me sad, it makes me happy. The people I loved most in the world used to call me that. I thought I would never hear it again once they were gone."

He looks down at her and sees the tears glistening in her eyes. As one tear finally escapes, he brushes it away with a soft stroke of his thumb. He leans forward and kisses her gently.

"Livvie," he murmurs against her lips.

Hearing her name slip from his lips ignites a fire within her. She moves her arms from around his waist and places her hands on his well-defined chest. She moans as his hands begin their own journey across her body. She moves her arms around his neck and fingers the curls she finds at the nape.

He removes his lips from hers to assault her neck with fiery kisses only to stop briefly to whisper in her ear, "God you look so sexy in my t-shirt."

The mood is unexpectedly interrupted by the loud growl coming from Olivia's stomach. Fitz pulls back from her and laughs loudly. She buries her face in her hands, embarrassed by her body's demand for nourishment.

"Are you part Mountain Lion?" he asks between laughs.

"It's not funny," she says batting him on the chest with a tiny fist, "I haven't eaten anything today expect for that fruit and cheese snack on the plane. If you were any kind of proper host, you would have fed me a long time ago," she says with a faux pout.

"My poor Livvie. Come, let's find something to feed that wild beast inside of you."

He takes her hand and leads her out of the family room. The make their way through the dark house with the aid of strategically placed night lights. They cross over the foyer and continue down another hallway. At the end of the hallway, he pushes open the swinging door that leads to the kitchen. He flips the light switch and the stunning open air kitchen comes into view.

Fitz leads her to the island, which could easily seat six people, and directs her to sit in one of the high back stools. He walks around the island to the French door refrigerator.

"I'm not sure what is in here. I have been gone for two weeks and Miss Naomi, my housekeeper, hasn't been here either," he says as he opens the fridge door.

He chuckles to himself as he looks at the completely stocked shelves.

"Leave it to her to have the fridge stocked the day before I was supposed to come home. I bet she made Daniel do the shopping," he shakes his head as he begins to pull items out and place them on the adjoining counter.

"Are you allergic to anything or is there any food you don't like?" he asks.

"No allergies and I hate beets," she says.

"Perfect," he replies with a clap of his hands.

Soon the kitchen is filled the most wonderful aromas. They chat a little while Fitz cooks, but she is content to sit silently and watch him work his magic at the stove. She was a little disappointed that he had run back to the bedroom to put on a t-shirt before he started cooking, but it was still sexy watching him move around the kitchen with such ease.

"Viola," he says as he puts a plate down in front of her, "I give you Omelet á la Fitz."

Her plate is covered by a perfectly cooked omelet, stuffed with chunks of thick sliced bacon, spinach, tomatoes, scallions and feta cheese.

"Fitz, it looks delicious," she says with awe.

"Well, don't just look at it. Eat up!"

She grabs a fork and digs into the meal. The egg is light and fluffy and the filling is just the right amount so that you get a little of everything with each bite.

"Delicious," she moans.

Satisfied with her response, he walks across the kitchen to the built in wine cooler and retrieves a bottle of champagne. He fills two flutes with half champagne and half orange juice and places one in front of her. He sits down next to her with his own plate and glass and digs into the food.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asks between bites.

"My mom taught me mostly. She was an excellent cook. She could out cook any of these celebrity chefs today. We used to cook all the time when I was a kid." He smiles at the fond memory.

She wants to ask about his mother, but she doesn't want to spoil the mood. So she says, "She taught you well."

"Thanks. So, do you cook Livvie?"

"Yes, but I don't really enjoy cooking. I do like to bake though. I will have to make you my famous German Chocolate Cake one day."

"I can't wait," he says as he leans over to kiss her cheek.

They finish eating and pile the plates in the sink, much to Olivia's dismay. Fitz grabs two clean champagne flutes and the nearly full champagne bottle and leads Olivia back to the family room. He grabs a couple of throw pillows and a blanket from the couch and tosses them on the floor in front of the fire place.

He hands Olivia the glasses and bottle, "You can pour the champagne while I light the fire."

Once the fire is established, they sit on the floor next to each other with their backs against the couch. He pulls the blanket over their legs and drapes his arm around her. Olivia snuggles into his side while they sip champagne and watch the fire.

"I'm married," she says not looking at him.

"I know," he replies.

"I left him today," she continues.

"I know."

"He's probably looking for me right now," she says with a slight tremble.

"Doesn't matter, you're never going back," he replies with finality.

"How did you know I was married?" she inquires as she turns to face him.

He picks up her left hand and kisses the back of it. "The tan line on your ring finger."

She smiles at him, "Good eye Sherlock."

She quiets for a moment and returns her gaze to the fire.

"Don't you want to know why I left?" her voice is quiet.

"Only if you want to tell me," he says as he kisses her temple.

At first he thinks she has changed her mind about sharing her story, but then she begins to speak.

"To know why I left, I have to tell you the whole story. It started about 12 years ago when I was a senior at the University of Georgia. I was studying to be a school teacher . . . ."

A/N: So you guys completely blew up my email with your favorites and follows for this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I had to put in the part where Fitz cooks for Olivia. I recently saw TG on Ellen and he said he loves to cook. That just put the icing on the cake for him being the perfect man! There is something so sexy about a man who can cook!

So the next chapter will be the backstory on Olivia and Edison.

I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All About Me**

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

Olivia runs across campus, hoping she won't be late for her English class. She doesn't see the guy walking directly in her path until she runs into him. She practically bounces off of his stone-like physique and falls to the ground.

"Crap," she yells out as she hits the concrete.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," a deep voice says from above her. "Here, let me help you up."

She looks up as she takes his hand. He has a kind smile and deep brown eyes.

"I'm fine. My backpack took the brunt of the fall," she says as she settles back on her feet. "And no apology necessary, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been running. I should apologize for running into you. Did I hurt you?"

He gives a small laugh at her inquiry, "I think I will be fine. I'm Edison Davis, by the way."

"Olivia Pope," she replies with a smile.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry Miss Pope?"

"English class for which I am going to be late if I don't get going," she says already jogging away.

"It was nice bumping into you Olivia. Maybe we will meet again."

"Bye," she says with a wave and a smile.

Edison watches her jog away. He decides in that moment that the beautiful Olivia Pope would be his.

For the next two weeks Edison tries to "bump into" Olivia on her way to English class. But to no avail. He tells himself that today is the last day that he will hang out waiting for her when he finally sees her approaching.

She is as beautiful as he remembered. She is wearing a UGA sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Her curly hair is held back by a red headband. She is walking with a tall red-head who must have said something hysterical, causing Olivia to burst into a fit of laughter. Her laughter was like music to his ears.

"Hey Olivia," he calls out to her.

Olivia's laughter calms down as she looks to see who called her. She spots Edison coming towards her.

"Oh, hey Edison. How are you?" she says as he draws closer.

"Great and you?"

"Fine, just on my way to English."

"Not knocking any unsuspecting guys down are you?" he teases.

She blushes slightly and says "No. I can't believe you brought that up."

"Hi, I'm Abby," the red-head introduces herself.

"Hi Abby, I'm Edison. Did your friend here tell you she bowled me over a couple of weeks ago? Right here on this path. I think I will walk with a limp for the rest of my life."

"Oh stop! You are so okay and you know it!" Olivia smiles and playfully punches him in the arm.

"Ow! She doesn't know her own strength."

"That's my Liv, a bull in a china shop. Don't let the small package fool you," Abby says.

"Hey, what is this gang up on Liv day?" she pouts.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you a little. I am really glad I bumped into you though. My fraternity is throwing a party tomorrow night and I was hoping you would come as my guest."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. Abby and I have plans," Olivia starts.

"Nonsense Liv, we can do that anytime," Abby says knowing their only "plan" is to do their laundry and watch CSI and Law and Order they had taped earlier in the week.

"Abby . . ." Olivia responds.

"Hey, look no pressure. Abby is welcome to come as well. The party will be at Phi Delta Gamma house at 8:00pm. I hope to see you both there."

"Thanks," Olivia says with a small smile. "We should get going Abs. Don't want to be late for English."

They say their good-byes and walk away. When they have put sufficient distance between them and Edison, Abby turns to Olivia.

"What the hell was that? He is pretty cute and if I am not mistaken that is Edison Davis. You know of THE Atlanta Davises. Why don't you want to go out with him?"

"Abby, I am eight months from graduation. My teaching internship starts in two weeks, I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Olivia, make time! You have been so focused on school that you forgot how to have fun. Where is that girl who used to hang out a Frat parties every Friday night, downing Jell-O shots and drinking Jungle Juice?"

"She got tired of waking up with the Saturday morning hangovers. Now drop it and let's get to class."

"Fine," Abby groans. But her mind churning ideas away on how to get Olivia to that party.

With a lot of coaxing, Abby finally convinces Olivia to go to the party and she has a great time. Edison is a perfect gentleman and they spend the entire evening together talking, eating, drinking and dancing. Abby hooks up with her old boyfriend Stephen and tells Olivia she will be gone for the night. Edison insists on walking her back to her apartment.

As they stand on the front steps of her building, he asks, "Liv, I would like to take you out on a date."

Internally she groans and promises to kick Abby's ass the next day. She knew this was going to happen. Now she has to figure out how to let him down gently.

"Edison I'm really not interested in dating anyone right now. My life is so busy, I just don't have time to devote to school and a relationship."

"Oh, I see," he says sadly.

She feels bad for letting him down. She never meant to hurt his feelings.

"Look, just because we can't date, doesn't mean we can't be friends. I really had a great time tonight. I don't want to lead you on though. So if you want something more, let's just say good bye here and leave it at that."

"If that's how you feel. Good night Olivia," he says before turning and walking away.

She feels bad for rejecting him, but it needed to be done. She doesn't want a relationship right now. With a sigh, she climbs the steps to her apartment longing for a hot bath.

Forty-five minutes later she steps from the tub feeling relaxed and refreshed. After toweling off and applying lotion to her skin she slips on her favorite pajamas and gets into bed. No sooner than her head hits the pillow the phone begins to ring.

"What," she answers sharply.

"Olivia, it's Edison. I'm sorry to call so late, but I was thinking about what you said. I respect you not wanting to have a serious relationship right now. But I like you and I don't want this to stop us from hanging out together. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I can accept just being friends, if the offer still stands."

"Edison are you sure? I don't want there to be any misunderstanding."

"I'm sure. Just friends."

"Okay, friends. I'll talk to you later."

"Good night Olivia." Edison hangs up the phone with a smile on his face. She may not want a relationship now, but he will make sure he is there when she does want one.

Over the next two months, Edison, Olivia Abby and Stephen, who reconnected the night of the party, spend time studying at the library, going to movies and just hanging out. Although her life is busy, Olivia enjoys having her friends around.

One Thursday afternoon Liv is sitting in the cafeteria, eating her lunch with her head buried in a textbook.

"Liv," Edison calls out from across the cafeteria.

She raises her head from the book smiles and waves to him. He makes his way through the crowd of hungry students and sits down next to her at the table.

"Hey, I'm glad you are still here. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

He swallows the huge lump that has developed in his throat before he speaks. "Well, see . . . um."

"What is it Edison? Just take a deep breath and ask me," she says sweetly.

"My mother scheduled a family dinner this Saturday and I would like for you to go with me," he says in a rush. He looks at her will hope filled eyes.

"You want me to meet your family? I mean isn't that normally a step you take with your girlfriend. What will your family think we are to each other if you bring me to a family dinner?" her voice betraying her sense of panic.

"Liv, I'm not asking you to marry me. Just to go home with me and meet my family. I know we are just friends, but you are important to me and I want them to get to know you."

"Well . . . " she hesitates.

"Just think about it and let me know. I plan to drive down Saturday afternoon and come back Sunday afternoon. There is plenty of room for us to stay at my parent's place. "

"Okay, I will call you tonight."

"Great. I gotta go. Talk to you tonight." He leans over and kisses her cheek and then stands and walks away.

Later that night, Olivia fills Abby in on Edison's request.

"Girl, you better go to dinner. I need the details on their penthouse. I hear it is crazy big!" Abby says.

"Abby, it's not about the fancy penthouse. What if going with Edison sends the wrong signals to him **and** his family. We are **just** friends. I'm afraid it will send the wrong message."

"Liv, you went home and met my parents and we are just friends. Don't over think it. Go have a great time," Abby encourages.

"I guess since you put it that way," still not completely convinced.

"Liv, Edison knows how you feel. I'm sure his request is innocent. He has committed to being in the friend zone. Go, eat some caviar and lobster and come home and tell me about that badass pad!"

Olivia picks up the phone and calls Edison.

"Hello."

"Hey Edison it's Liv. If the offer still stands, I would love to meet your family."

"That's great Liv. I will pick you at 4pm Saturday. See you then."

"See you then," she says and then hangs up the phone. "Come on Abby, help me pick out something to wear."

Edison picks her up promptly at 4pm on Saturday. The drive to Atlanta is relaxing and fun. They sing to the radio and chat about their plans for after graduation. When they pull up to the entrance of Edison's building, Olivia suddenly feels self-conscious. She peers in the visor mirror and reviews her hair and make-up, frowning at imaginary flaws.

"Olivia, you look great. They are going to love you. Don't worry," Edison encourages.

"Okay. Lead the way," she says with a false cheeriness.

They get out of the car and walk to the elevators. Edison inserts his key card and the doors slide open. Inside he inserts his card again and pushes the button for the penthouse. Seventy-two floors later, the doors open to a marble foyer. The sound of voices drift towards them. Walking into the living room, Olivia sees two people sitting on a white leather sofa.

"Gabe, Laurel," Edison calls out.

"Well if it isn't Eddie spaghetti," Laurel chants as she gets up and walks over to hug him.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never!"

"Hey Edison," Gabe says from his seat on the couch.

"What no hug for your big brother?" Edison inquires.

"Nah, now that I'm a college man, I don't hug other dudes. I will however give you a high five." Gabe gets up and slaps hands with Edison.

Olivia stands back and takes it all in. Laurel looks like she just walked out of a J. Crew catalogue. Her brown hair isn't as long as Olivia's, but is it thick and bone straight, held back from her face with a silver headband. She is wearing a white Oxford shirt with a dark blue sweater thrown over her shoulders and tied in the front. Her pencil skirt is the same dark blue with tiny cherries dotted all over it. On her feet are a pair of penny loafers. Gabe is wearing a white Oxford shirt and navy blue sweater as well, paired with a pair of plaid pants and deck shoes. Olivia feels a little under dressed in her khaki skirt and dark green Izod shirt and her black Mary Janes.

"Guys, this is my friend Olivia. Olivia, this is my brother Gabe and his girlfriend Laurel."

They all shake hands and exchange greetings before finding a seat on the couch.

"So where is Mother and Father?" Edison asks.

"Mother is in the kitchen, probably giving Cook a heart attack with her last minute instructions. Father is still in Miami," Gabe answers.

"I was hoping to see him. Maybe next time," Edison sighs.

"Oh Edison, you are finally here," a female voice calls out from behind them.

Edison gets up and walks over to his mother and gives her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Mother. It is good to see you."

Pearl Davis is a throwback to another time. She stands at the threshold of the living room dressed like a character from a 50's sitcom, a la Leave It to Beaver or The Donna Reed Show. Her salt and pepper hair is swept back into a tight low bun. She wears a minimum amount of make-up, but her eyebrows are arched to high heaven. Her light blue jacket and matching skirt are paired with a white blouse with a huge bow at the neck with the required set of pearl earrings and necklace to match.

She smiles broadly at her son until her eyes sweep over to Olivia. When their eyes meet, Olivia can only see coldness in them.

"Edison, who is this," she says as if Olivia were some dirty vagrant sitting on her couch.

"This is my friend Olivia. Olivia this is my mother, Mrs. Pearl Davis."

Olivia stands and walks over to Edison and his mother. She extends her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Davis."

Pearl offers her a tight smile and a limp wristed handshake.

"Edison, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Pearl asks in a clipped tone.

"Um, sure Mother," he replies with confusion.

They walk down a hallway opposite of the kitchen and enter Edison's old bedroom. Pearl closes the door before she speaks.

"Who is that girl? Why have your brought her here?" she inquires.

"I told you, she's a friend from school."

"This was supposed to be a **family** dinner Edison. Not dinner for the homeless and hungry."

"Mother, Olivia is neither of those things. What is wrong with you?" he replies angrily

"Watch your tone Edison. Who is this girl to you?" she asks again.

"I already told you, she is a friend."

"I don't believe you. We are not leaving this room until you tell me the truth."

Silently, Edison turns away from his mother and walks to the window. He thrusts his hands into his pockets and stares moodily out the window fighting to control his anger.

Meanwhile, Olivia sits quietly in the living room with Gabe and Laurel. Seeking to break the awkward silence that has settled over them after Pearl and Edison depart, Olivia decides speak.

"So Gabe, Edison tells me you are at Harvard Medical School. What specialty are you working towards?"

"Plastic surgeon. That's where the money is. Besides, that way when Laurel gets all wrinkled and fat, I can return her to her youthful appearance with a little nip/tuck and not trade her in for a twenty-year old."

"Gabe, you are horrible," Laurel says with a forced laugh.

"_Did he really just say that out loud," Olivia thinks to herself._ She just smiles and wishes silently for Edison to return.

A few more minutes pass and Edison and his mother still have not returned. No longer able to sit still in the silence Olivia asks, "Gabe, may I use your restroom?"

"Sure, it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks," she replies.

Olivia makes her way down the same hallway that Edison and his mother disappeared down. She reaches the appointed door and enters. Once the door is safely shut behind her, she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She walks over to the mirror and runs her hands through her thick curls.

Suddenly she hears raised voices coming from the other side of the connecting door in the bathroom. Knowing that she shouldn't, but powerless to resist, she walks over to the door and quietly listens to the argument between Edison and his mother.

"Edison, we can stand here all day or your can answer my questions. Who is that girl to you?" Pearl demands.

"Mother, I already told you she is a friend. That's it."

"But you want more, don't you?" she asks.

"I want whatever she will give me," he admits.

"Edison," she says as she crosses the room to him, "this girl is not for you. I know her type. She will string you along and then when she has you completely hooked, she will break your heart."

"Olivia would never do that. She is kind and sweet."

"Honey, don't be stupid. She knows you come from money. She's just waiting for her payday. Trust me."

"How can you say that? You know nothing about her or her background," he says indignantly.

"Just look at her Edison. Her unkempt hair and her cheap clothing. She obviously is not of our sort. Let mother find you a nice girl from a good family."

"Mother! Her family **is** a good one. Her parents have been married for 26 years. Her mother is a school teacher and her father is an engineer for SX Transportation."

"Oh my God, a teacher and a train conductor! Blue collar workers Edison! Really?! Next you are going to tell me that she is on a scholarship!"

"What if she is?" he bellows.

"She's **poor** Edison. We don't do poor in this family!"

Olivia feels as if someone punched her in the stomach. No one has ever been so cruel to her or her family before. Unable to control her anger, she bursts through the connecting door into the room with Edison and his mother.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me or my family! Yet you stand her spouting horrible things about us and for what, because we are not wealthy?"

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Pearl narrows her eyes at Olivia. "See Edison, no class."

Olivia turns to Edison, "Can we please go? I don't want to stay here any longer?"

"Ok Liv, we can go," he says as he walks over to her and grabs her hand.

"Edison! Don't you dare leave here with that girl!" Pearl shouts.

"Mother, enough! If Olivia is not welcome or comfortable here, I'm not staying either."

Edison flings open the bedroom door and catches sight of Gabe and Laurel scurrying back down the hall to the living room. He fairly drags Olivia behind him, his strides much longer than hers. He doesn't bother to speak to Gabe or Laurel, who only look on with barely concealed smirks.

"Edison if you leave here, I will cut you off!" his mother threatens.

"Fine! Cut me off! I don't care!" he yells back as he presses the button for the elevator.

The doors opens swiftly and he ushers Olivia inside. The last thing Olivia sees as the doors close is the fire and fury in Pearl Davis' eyes. All of it directed at Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm sorry," Edison says as they sit in the car a few minutes later.

"Don't, Edison. Just take me home." She turns to look out the passenger window. Tears streaming down her face.

_**Present Day**_

Olivia pours another glass of champagne for herself and downs half of it in one swallow.

"When we got back to Athens, I slept with Edison for the first time. Partly because he stood up for me to his mother, but deep inside I did it out of revenge. To me it was like giving her the finger. She didn't want us together, so I did the one thing that would make sure we would be. I knew it was wrong, but I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Anyone would Livvie. That woman sounds horrible."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Of course, she didn't live up to her threat of cutting Edison off. He is her firstborn son and that would never go over in her mind. So while she and Edison had mended fences somewhat, I kept my distance. We didn't cross paths again until graduation day. When Edison introduced her to my parents at graduation, she looked down at them like they were diseased or something. I remember my mother caught on to how upset I was and she pulled me aside and chastised me. She said, _"People who have to put others down to make themselves feel good deserve our pity and not our anger. Take the high road Livvie. Prove her wrong by being successful and happy."_

"Since Edison and I had slept together, he felt like we were a real couple now. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I went along with it. It wasn't that I didn't care for him, it's just there were no real sparks.

Anyway, a couple of weeks after graduation, Edison's father asked him to work in one of their offices up in Connecticut. The job didn't start until August, and of course Edison wanted me to go with him. To move in with him. I was able to put him off for a while, since I was supposed to take a couple of summer courses, plus I had already accepted a part time job working at a private day care center. But then my world feel apart."

Fitz feels her tremble in his arms. He looks at her and sees the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Livvie, you don't have to go on. I get that things were hard for you and you made some difficult decisions. I don't care what you did before now, it doesn't matter," Fitz says tenderly.

"No, I've come this far, I want you to know everything. So it was Fourth of July... "

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

Olivia pulls one of three apple pies from the oven. She takes the smallest one, about the size of a pot pie, and hides it in the microwave. Just as she snaps the door shut, Abby walks into the kitchen.

"Oh my god Liv, those smell fantastic!" she exclaims.

"Thanks Abs," she says knowing what will come next.

"Can I have just a little piece?" her request comes with a pout.

"No Abby. The pies are for Peter's 4th of July party tonight. Besides they have to cool first, otherwise the filling just oozes out of it."

"Oh come on Liv. Just one tiny slice?" Abby begs.

"Abby, no. I can't take a partially eaten pie to the party. You will just have to wait."

Abby huffs and walks out of the kitchen with Olivia close behind her.

"I hate you!" Abby says as she plops on the couch.

"No you don't. You love me!" Olivia plops down right next to her and puts her head on Abby's shoulder.

"Do not!" Abby shrugs her shoulder in an effort to move Olivia's head.

"Do too! And I know you do, because I made a small pie for you. It's in the microwave."

Abby's eyes light up as she bounces from the couch and into the kitchen.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she screams from the kitchen.

"Alright you goof ball, shut the hell up before our neighbors think we are banging each other!" Olivia calls out.

Olivia stands from the couch, headed to her bedroom, when there is a knock at the door. She crosses the room to open it. To her surprise there are two police officers at her door, one male and one female.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"We are looking for Olivia Pope," the female officer states.

"I'm Olivia Pope. Is there something wrong?" she asks suddenly cold with fear.

"Are you alone ma'am? Is there anyone here with you?" the female officer asks.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

Just then Abby walks up behind her, "Liv, why are the cops at our door?"

The male officer speaks up, "Miss Pope, are your parents, Eli and Maya Pope of Raleigh, North Carolina?"

She can't answer, but just nods her head yes.

The officer continues, "We received a call from the Wake County Sheriff's Department this morning. We regret to inform you that your parents were involved in a fatal car crash early this morning."

The officer continues to speak, but Olivia can't hear him over the words fatal crash and parents screaming in her head. Suddenly, she feels the urge to vomit. She turns from the door and races down the hall to the bathroom where she expels the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She collapses on the floor and begins to wail. Loud, heart wrenching sobs rack her body as she her mind registers the fact that she is now an orphan.

Abby stares at the officers in shock.

"Liv's parents are dead?" she whispers.

"Yes ma'am I am sorry to say that they are," the female officer says. "Here is the contact information to the office in charge at the Wake County Sherriff's Department," she says handing Abby a piece of paper. "He can give Miss Pope an update on the investigation and let her know when the bodies will be released."

Abby takes the paper from the officer with a shaking hand.

"Please give Miss Pope our condolences," the male officer says before they both turn and walk away.

Abby closes the door and looks down at her hands. In one, she has the apple pie that Liv made for her. In the other, death. She runs to the kitchen and throws up in the sink.

_**Present Day **_

"When Abby finally pulled herself together she called Edison. He rushed over and between the two of them they managed to get me cleaned up and into bed. Edison held me all night while I cried.

For three days I didn't leave the bed. I barely ate or slept. I just stared at the ceiling and wondered how I was going to get through life all alone. I had no parents, no siblings, I had no one. I was 23 years old and all alone." She shivered as she relived those horrible moments from her past.

"Edison became my rock. He flew with me to Raleigh to claim my parents' bodies and he practically made all of the funeral arrangements. He helped me with filing insurance claims and settling their accounts. He helped me sell the house and advised me to put the money from the sale into a personal savings account.

When we got back to Athens, I was like a zombie. I was supposed to start a few summer classes and I had lined up a part time job at a day care center, but I couldn't function. Abby did her best to help me, but she was preparing to move to Seattle with Stephen. He was accepted to summer internship with some law firm and she had decided to go with him.

Edison came to me and asked me again to move to Connecticut with him. He didn't want me to be all alone in Georgia. I finally agreed. Mostly because I didn't think I could handle being alone.

He was so kind and loving. We found a little townhouse not far from his office. In the beginning, I just wandered around the house, grieving for my parents. Even though Edison was there, I still felt all alone in the world. I had no family, no roots.

Edison didn't know what to do. He asked me if I wanted to go to therapy, but I declined. He finally dragged me to see someone and it was the best thing for me. From my sessions, I realized that I was afraid to make a connection with anyone because I lost my family. If I had any hope of having a happy life, I had to open myself up to others.

Not long after I shared that revelation with Edison he proposed. He told me nothing would make him happier than to be my family. I was so moved by his words that I accepted."

"What about his mother? I'm sure she was not happy that you two were living together, let alone discussing marriage," Fitz inquires.

"Oh, she made a big stink before we moved, but Edison ignored her. Since we were so far away, she didn't have a lot of influence on him or his decisions. He called her after we got married to inform her. She hung up on him and from what we heard from Gabe, she didn't get out of bed for a week."

"Slowly but surely, I came out of my grief. I got a job at day care center close by and Edison and I were settling into the groove of young married life. Not long after our one year anniversary, Edison got a call for Gabe saying that their father had had a heart attack. He was needed back in Atlanta to help take over some of his father's duties. It was supposed to be temporary, just until his father recovered. So he went to Atlanta and I stayed behind in Connecticut. Two weeks later, he calls me and tells me to pack up the house that we were moving back to Atlanta. His mother had convinced him that his place was in Atlanta working side by side with his father."

"So you moved?"

"I did, reluctantly. Edison promised me that he would not allow his mother to interfere in our lives. But of course that didn't work out so well," she says with a sad chuckle.

We wound up living in **her** house for the first six months, where for the entire time if she was not directly putting me down she was reminding Edison that I wasn't right for him. Eventually, her words became his words. Suddenly, my hair was too curly and my clothes were not right. When I told Edison I wanted to go back to work his exact words were "Davis women don't work. They stay at home, take care of the house and have babies."

"I'm so sorry Livvie," Fitz murmurs in her hair.

"Things only got worse after Gabe and Laurel got married. She started popping out little Davises right away. They have three boys now. Every family get together I was reminded that Edison needed a son. When I finally did get pregnant, I miscarried after twelve weeks. I overheard his mother call me defective."

She takes another long drink of champagne before continuing.

"So eventually I wound up with a house that was way too big for the two of us and playing the part of the happy homemaker. I gave up trying to be me and just adapted to what Edison and his mother wanted me to be. I wore my hair the way they wanted, I dressed the way they wanted, I kept my house the way they wanted and I participated in the activities they wanted. It was an empty, hollow existence. But, I felt obligated in a way to Edison, because he became my family when I had none."

"What was the straw that broke the camel's back? How did you wind up here?" Fitz questioned.

"I found out he has been having an affair. I wasn't even that upset about the affair. It's not like we have much of a sex life. I was upset that I have spent all this time trying to be the perfect wife for him, giving up **everything **that I am to meet some standard that he allowed his mother to impose, and he was out screwing someone who, get this, is exactly how I used to be. She is a preschool teacher for God's sake! I saw her once, she is almost my twin! So here I am being the Stepford wife and he is out with someone who could be my sister."

She takes a deep breath, "So I emptied my personal savings account, packed up everything that I owned, leaving behind everything that he ever gave me and got on the first plane out of Atlanta. Ten years I wasted on him and his crazy mother!" She begins to cry.

Fitz doesn't know what to say, so he just holds her as she cries. He wonders how someone could take for granted this beauty in his arms. How could Edison not see that Olivia is worth fighting for? He can see it and he has only known her for a few hours.

Her sobs subside and eventually she falls asleep in his arms. He allows her to settle into a deep sleep before he tries to move her. He gently lays her down before standing and then picking her up. He carries her to his bedroom where he places her in his bed and pulls the covers over her. He sits on the side of the bed watching her sleep.

"Don't worry Livvie," he whispers to her sleeping form, "I love you for who you are. I can see you and I want you to be whatever makes you happy. I will do my best to make sure your dreams come true."

He kisses her brow and gets off the bed. Walking to the other side, he slides under the covers and lays there in the dark. His heart leaps for joy when he feels Olivia's warm body move into his. In her sleep she seeks out his comfort. He pulls her into his side and drifts off to sleep.

_**Present Day – Atlanta approximately, 9:00pm Eastern Time (this is the same day Olivia left)**_

Edison pulls up the driveway to his home. He has had a long hard day at the office. Davis Corporation's biggest competitor is vying for a hostile takeover and he and his team have been working non-stop to keep it from happening.

He is glad to be home. All he wants is a strong drink, a hot shower and maybe, if she is lucky, a roll in the hay with his wife.

He is a little surprised that the house, although lit from the outside with security lights, is dark on the inside. Maybe Olivia had already gone to bed with one of her "headaches", he thinks. Unbeknownst to him, at this exact moment, Olivia is sitting in the back of a Towne Car with Fitz on the other side of the country.

He pulls into the garage and cuts the engine off. He sees Olivia's black Mercedes S-Class Coupe parked in its normal spot. He reaches over the seat and retrieves his briefcase. He enters the house through the kitchen door and notes that the house is eerily quiet. He walks through the kitchen to the dining room and on into the foyer. No signs of Olivia. He walks up the stairs and enters the darken bedroom. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees Olivia's side of the bed is empty.

"Damn, she is probably out with that Sherry Miles. She knows I can't stand her spending time with that high-handed bitch," he mumbles to himself.

Without turning on the bedroom light, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Olivia's number. To his surprise he hears her phone ringing right in the room. He looks up and sees her phone lighting up on the dresser. He walks over to it, his face a mask of confusion. He ends the phone call and calls out for her.

"Olivia! Olivia are you here?"

He walks over to the adjoining bathroom and knocks on the door. When he doesn't get a response, he opens the door and turns on the light. The room is empty. As he turns back to face the bedroom, he notices the other items besides her phone on the dresser. It is in that moment that he realizes she has left him.

He walks over to the bed and plops down on it. He toes off his shoes and loosens his tie. He looks at his phone for a few minutes before he dials.

"Hello Edison. What can I do for my favorite son this evening?" his mother says.

"She's gone," he says flatly.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Olivia. She's gone."

"Didn't I tell you she was only out for your money!?" Pearl scolds. "You need to check your bank balances and change your passwords. She has probably cleaned you out already. But don't worry, we will find her and get every cent back! That bitch! She won't get away with this! I will be right over. In the meantime, call Charlie, he will find her."

Pearl's rant stokes Edison's anger. How dare Olivia leave him? Who was there for her when she fell apart? Who took care of all of her needs for the last ten years? Now when he is stressed out the most, she up and leaves.

"Mother, there is no need for you to come over. I will call Charlie and get him on it."

"Fine, let me know when you find her."

"I will Mother. Good night." He doesn't wait for her response before he disconnects the call.

He sits on the side of the bed for a few more minutes before his anger finally overwhelms him. He grabs the lamp off the nightstand and throws it across the room.

"OLIVIA!" he screams into the empty room.

A/N: Wow! So that was Olivia's backstory. What do you think? Doesn't appear that Edison is going to go away easily.

So I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter. I thought about breaking it up, but felt it need to be told in one shot. Also, I COULD NOT write a sex scene with Olivia and Edison (you are all very welcome), so I just made reference to it (again, you are welcome).

Thanks to everyone who has followed or selected this as one of their favorite stories. I appreciate all of your comments and suggestions.

Until next time . . . .

P.S. I do not own Scandal or its characters. I just like writing my version of Olitz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Everybody Has Breakfast**

Strong California sunlight peeks through the cracks in the curtains. Olivia opens her eyes slowly and immediately focuses on Fitz's sleeping form next to her. While she is laying on her side, he is laying on his stomach, one arm tucked beneath the pillow his head is resting on, the other rests on her hip. She takes in the beauty of him from his sleep tousled brown curls, to this regal nose, to his firm jaw and his kissable lips. Her heart flutters at the mere thought of his lips pressed hungrily against hers.

She watches him for a few more minutes before slipping out of bed. Quietly, she leaves the room and makes her way to the foyer where she retrieves her carryon bag leaving her heavier bag for Fitz to bring up later. She returns to the bedroom and heads directly to the bathroom. She pushes the door closed and turns on the light. She places her bag on the counter and opens it to retrieve her soap, shampoo and conditioner from the bag. She places her items on the ledge in the shower and turns the water on. She pulls Fitz's t-shirt over her head and steps into the already steaming shower. She stands under the steaming spray letting the water pour over her body.

As she grabs her shampoo and begins washing her hair, she recalls the events of last night. She has never before disclosed the depth of her loneliness to anyone and here she has poured her entire heart out to a complete stranger. Somehow she feels so comfortable and safe with Fitz, but she can't figure out why. Last night, he confessed he felt the same as she does, but it seems too incredible to be true. Now in the light of day, she wonders if she is doing the same thing with Fitz that she did with Edison. Clinging to someone in her time of loneliness. While things feel different with Fitz than they did with Edison all those years ago, she can't help but wonder if she is headed down the same path. The mere thought of that makes her blood run cold.

_What am I doing? I left my husband and I am already in the arms and bed of another man! What is wrong with me?_

Fitz wakes to an empty bed. He wonders where Olivia is until he hears the faint sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He sits up and swings his long legs out of bed. He walks to the bathroom and opens the door where he is immediately met with the warm fruity smells of Olivia's bath products. He walks further into the steamy bathroom, with the intent of joining Olivia in the shower, until he hears her quiet sobs. He wants to go to her, but somehow he knows she needs to be alone. He picks up his toothbrush and quietly leaves the bathroom. Grabbing fresh clothes from the closet, he heads off to one of the guest bedrooms to take a quick shower.

As he returns to the master bedroom, he is not surprised to find that he has finished his morning routine before Olivia does. Remembering that their luggage is still in the foyer, Fitz goes downstairs to retrieve it. He places his bags in the closet, but leaves Olivia's at the foot of the bed. Wanting to give her some privacy, he leaves the bedroom and heads off to the kitchen to make coffee.

As the coffee brews and he cleans the kitchen from last night's dinner, his mind replays the evening before. Hearing Olivia's account of her life with Edison and his family makes his heart ache for her and makes him want to beat Edison to a pulp. He pours a cup of coffee, adding just a dash of cream, and sips it slowly as he looks out the kitchen window. His thoughts on Olivia and how he can help her.

Fitz is so engrossed in his own thoughts that he doesn't hear Olivia enter the room.

"Good morning," she says quietly.

"Good morning," he says brightly as he turns to face her.

She stands at the threshold of the room, dressed in a soft yellow sundress. Her hair is swept to one-side into a braid that hangs just to the top of her breast. Her make-up is light, just mascara, eyeliner and a touch of lipstick. Her eyes are still a little red from crying, but her face looks relaxed and in Fitz's mind beautiful.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," she replies as she takes a seat at the island. "Oh and thank you for bringing my suitcase upstairs."

Fitz gets a cup and pours her coffee. He places it in front of her along with the cream and sugar dispensers. She declines both and takes the hot cup of coffee and takes a sip.

"It's good," she says, "Columbian?"

"I have no earthly idea. Miss Naomi buys it and I drink it."

They sit in silence, sipping their coffee lost in their own thoughts.

"He's probably looking for me by now," she says out of the blue breaking Fitz from his thoughts.

"I know, you said that last night. Are you afraid that he will find you?" his voice filled with concern.

"Afraid isn't the right word. It's not like he was ever violent towards me. I'm just not ready to see him."

"Well you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he states as he gently holds her hand.

"At any rate, it will be hard for him to track me. I left my cell phone and credit cards behind and I paid cash for my plane ticket. Which leads me to ask, would it be oaky if Daniel took me to pick up a rental car today?"

"You don't have to rent a car Livvie, you can borrow one of mine if you need to go somewhere, or I can take you."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Livvie," he chastises, "it will not be an inconvenience. I want to spend time with you and help you. Just tell me what you need."

"Well, I need a new cell phone and laptop. I also have a large sum of money in my purse that really needs to be in the bank."

"Well see, I can help you out with all of those. Come with me," he says as he slides off the chair and walks out of the kitchen.

She follows him to his office. He walks behind the desk and opens up the center drawer. After fumbling around for a few moments, he retrieves an iPhone from the drawer. He hands it to her along with the power cord.

"Here, I bought this for Miss Naomi, but she refuses to use it. She says her phone is just fine and she didn't need this "new-fangled contraption". As for a laptop, you can use this one. I have one that I use for work and this one just sits here collecting dust. As for your money, you are more than welcome to put it in my office wall safe or my safety deposit box at the bank. That way you wouldn't have to open a bank account, making it harder for Edison to track you."

"Well just look at you," she smirks, "you are like Best Buy and Bank of America all rolled up in one."

"I just aim to please," he replies with a goofy grin as he sits down in his chair.

"Thank you," she says walking over to him and sitting in his lap, "you just . . . . ." she couldn't find the words to express her feelings. Tears fill her eyes as she leans forward and kisses him softly.

"Livvie, you don't have to thank me. I know this must be a confusing and difficult time. Just know, I am here for you however you need me to be," he states as he wipes her tears away. "I am not Edison. I won't take advantage of you. I won't disrespect you. I won't ask anything from you that you are not willing to give me. I won't try and change you."

He continues to stroke her cheek as he presses their foreheads together.

"Who are you?" she whispers.

"The man who loves you."

She doesn't reply, she just wraps her arms around his neck and fingers his curls as their lips meet in a gentle kiss. She pulls away and looks in directly in the eyes. He senses her hesitation to reply to his words and he doesn't push her

"How about we go grab some breakfast at one of my favorite spots," he suggests.

She relaxes a little when he doesn't push her to declare her love for him. "Perfect, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Well you know all about me, I want to hear all about you over breakfast. Who is Fitz Grant?"

"Deal," he says with a huge smile.

She pecks his lips once more before she gets up from his lap. They walk hand in hand out of the office.

"I need to run upstairs and get my wallet. I'll be right back," he says breaking their contact.

"Fitz, wait."

He stops and turns to face her.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay," he says hesitantly.

"This morning, while I was in the shower, I began to have doubts about what we were doing here. What** I** was doing here. I was afraid that I was repeating the same mistake that I made with Edison with you. I questioned whether what I felt was real or not. I want you to know that I don't think it is a mistake and I know what I feel for you is real. It shouldn't be possible, people will probably think we are crazy, but I love you too," she confesses.

His heart soars and his face breaks out into a huge smile. He walks back to her and picks her up by the waist and swings her around before placing her back on the ground and kissing her.

"It should be against the law to be this happy," he says when he pulls from her embrace. "I'll be right back." He hurries off to get his wallet.

When he returns, he grabs her hand and leads her through the house and out a side door. As they cross the backyard, she takes in the expanse of his property.

"It's really pretty here," she says.

He clicks a button on his key chain remote and a set of doors on the four car begins to open. Inside is a the car that Daniel picked them up in, a Black Range Rover, a bright red Porsche Cayenne and a sleek black and silver Ducati motorcycle.

"Do you really ride that thing," Olivia asks as she points to the motorcycle.

"Not much anymore. But I used to ride all the time. Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime."

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Oh come on Livvie, don't you want to ride me . . . I mean my bike," he whispers in her ear as he helps her into the Range Rover.

His words make her shiver and make her core twitch. He chuckles as he notices her squirm in her seat. He shuts her door and walks around the car to the driver's side. He slides behind the wheel and sticks the key in the ignition. Before he backs out of the garage he turns to look at her.

"Wherever this goes, however long it takes, I'm with you," he emphatically states.

"So we are in this together?"

"We are in this together."

She leans over and kisses him. "Good to know. Now, feed me."

"Your wish is my command."

He backs the car out of the garage and clicks the remote to close the doors. In the bright light of day, Olivia takes in the beauty of landscaping and the sheer size of the house.

"Oh my god, you must be loaded," she declares before realizing how it sounded.

Fitz on chuckles and replies, "You could say that. Don't worry I will tell you everything over breakfast."

They make the winding drive through his neighborhood out to the main street.

Edison slept very little the night before. He wakes with a sore neck and a pounding headache. The clock reads 8:30am. He groans as he lifts himself into a sitting position on the couch. He couldn't bear to sleep in their bed last night. He still could not believe that Olivia had left him.

His cell phone begins to ring as he walks to the bathroom.

"What," he growls into the phone.

"Hey boss, it's Charlie. I just wanted to update you on my progress so far."

"Go ahead," Edison says as he begins to pee.

"Okay, are you . . . " Charlie can't believe that this guy is pissing while on the phone, "never mind. Mrs. Davis boarded a flight to Los Angeles yesterday at 4:00pm. She paid cash for the ticket. There have been no charges to any of her credit cards and no withdrawals from your joint banking or savings accounts."

"So where is she?" Edison asks as he flushes the toilet.

Charlie grimaces at the mental picture of Edison pissing. He shakes his head to erase the image and continues, "Don't know yet boss. I can't track her if she is paying cash. She doesn't have her cell phone and or any of the jewelry you had GPS trackers put into, so it's like she vanished."

"That's not what I want to hear Charlie! You find my wife! Find her now goddammit!" Edison bellows.

"Sure boss. It's just going to take a little more time. I have a buddy at LAX airport. He is working on sending me the security camera footage from that day. I will keep you posted."

"See that you do," Edison commands before he disconnects the call.

He tosses the phone on the counter and turns toward the shower. He opens the door and turns the faucet to the hottest setting. He steps out of his boxers and enters the shower.

"Damn you Olivia," he mutters. "Why did you have to do this?"

"Because she is no good Edison. Mother tried to tell you," Pearl says from the bathroom door.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" yells as he quickly shuts the shower door.

"Watch your tongue," she snaps. "I came over this morning to discuss your wayward wife and what we are going to do to get her ass back here."

"Sorry mother," he sighs heavily.

"That's better. Now you hurry up with your shower and I will fix you some breakfast."

"Yes mother," he replies dutifully.

Pearl leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs to the immaculately clean kitchen. She clucks her tongue at the selection of items in the refrigerator.

"Greek yogurt? Almond milk? How can anyone make a decent breakfast with this?" Pearl grumbles.

She closes the door and begins to pull items out of the bag she placed on the counter earlier. Within a few minutes the kitchen is filled with the aromas of bacon, eggs, grits and buttermilk biscuits. As she pulls the fluffy biscuits from the oven, Edison enters the kitchen.

"Mother, all of his wasn't necessary. I usually have smoothie for breakfast."

"Edison, just sit down and eat. You need your strength," Pearl directs.

Edison sighs and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Pearl walks over and places a plate filled to the brim with food in front of him. He must admit it smells and looks good. He can't remember the last time his mother actually cooked for him. He digs into the food.

Pearl sits down across from him and watches as he begins to eat.

"Now, have you heard from Charlie," she questions. Edison recounts his earlier conversation with Charlie.

"Who does that girl know in LA?" Pearl asks.

"No one that I know of. The closest person would be Abby, but last I heard she was in Washington or Oregon. I guess she could be making her way up there to see her."

"I'll have Charlie pull her cell phone records to see who she has been talking to."

"No need Mother, she left her phone here. I checked her phone and there were no calls out of the ordinary in her call log for the last two months."

"I bet she confided in that Sherry Miles about her plans to leave," Pearls says.

"Maybe. I'll call her later. Right now, I need to get to the office. I have work to do to stop the takeover."

"Did you revoke her access to your bank and savings accounts?"

"Yes, I did that last night."

"Good, so whatever little money she managed to squirrel away won't last long. I wouldn't be surprised if she came crawling back by the end of the week, LA is expensive."

"I guess Mother." Edison says tiredly.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I don't want her back. Maybe her leaving was the best thing."

"Don't be silly son. You need her back here and as soon as possible. In case you forgot, she didn't sign a prenup. If she files for divorce, she gets half! That is NOT acceptable."

"Mother, she wouldn't ask for half. I know her."

"Ha! That's funny. You know her? If you knew her, explain to me how she was able to leave you without a trace. Tell me how you didn't even get a hint that it was on her mind? Never mind, I know the answer. She got away from you because you were too busy spending time with another woman."

Edison drops his fork and stares wide eyed at his mother.

"You thought you were so careful. Only meeting at out of the way places. I know all about you and Miss Chelsea Morgan. One thing I can say for you son, you definitely have a type. She could be Olivia's sister."

"You are having me followed?!" Edison asks incredulously.

"No son and watch your tone. My good friend Martha Wardlaw saw you two coming out of the W Hotel a couple of months ago looking quite close. I just had Charlie follow you until you met up with Miss Morgan again and then he began to follow her. What is it with you and school teachers? Must you aim so low? I guess I should be happy she isn't white."

"I think you should go now Mother," Edison seethes.

"Edison, I am only looking out for you and your well-being. I tried to tell you that Olivia was wrong for you, but you didn't listen. Now she is gone and she has the potential to take half of what you are worth. So listen to me and listen well. You will find Olivia and bring her back here so we can control her and what happens IF there is going to be a divorce. And you will stop seeing Chelsea Morgan immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mother," concedes.

"Good. Now, I must run. I have a lot of things to do today." Pearl stands up and smoothes out her skirt. "Have a good day son." She kisses his temple and leaves him sitting at the table.

Once he hears the front door close Edison throws his plate across the room. How can everything be falling apart at one time? First the takeover bid, then Olivia leaving and now his mother knows about Chelsea.

"Damn!" he shouts. He gets up from the table and walks to the foyer to get this briefcase. He enters the combination and pops open the locks. He pulls a bottle and takes the top off. He shakes two white pills into the palm of his hand and then dry swallows them. He puts the top back on the bottle and returns it to his briefcase. He walks slowly up the stairs to his bedroom where he gets dressed for the day. By the time he slides behind the driver's seat of the car, he feels relaxed and calm, thanks to his little white pills.

He connects his Bluetooth, "Call Marta," he commands. When she answers, he instructs her to come by the house to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen and the bedroom. He also tells her make dinner for him and leave it in the refrigerator. After he disconnects the call he contemplates calling Chelsea, but decides to wait until later. No sense in spoiling her morning he thinks to himself.

By the time Edison reaches the offices of Davis Corporation, he exudes a sense of power and control on the outside that he doesn't feel on the inside.

The café is crowded for a Friday morning, but they manage to find a table for two in a far corner. Fitz doesn't bother looking at the menu, this is one of his favorite haunts and he knows exactly what they are going to have.

A twenty-something red head comes over to their table, "May I take your order?" she says in a childlike voice not really looking at them.

"We'll have an order of Sourdough French Toast with the warm Blueberry compote, two orders of thick sliced bacon, one Inside Out Western Omelet and two large glasses of orange juice" Fitz says.

"Coming right . . . ." the waitress says as she looks up at Fitz. "Oh my God, you are Fitzgerald Grant, the producer. I am honored to wait on you," she gushes. She looks around quickly and then says in a hushed voice, "I would love to read for you someday. Here," she reaches into her apron pocket and retrieves a business card, "this is my website resume. Please take a look at it when you have a moment. Hopefully my work will impress you. I'll put your order in right away."

As the waitress rushes off to place their order, Olivia sits there too stunned to be offended by the waitress ignoring her completely. _Fitz is a famous producer?_

"You are a producer? Like Hollywood Movie Producer?" she asks with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Yeah. I mainly produce now, but I still like to direct at times," Fitz answers nonchalantly.

"Would I know any of your movies? I have to admit that I don't pay much attention to who produces or directs a movie."

"You aren't alone. I mainly produce Independent Films, so they don't get much mainstream attention. Have you seen "Alone on the Beach" or "Tears of Our Sisters"?"

"That was your work? Wow, I loved both of those. Especially "Tears of Our Sisters". Wasn't that a fictionalized story of the life of Amelia Grant?"

"Yes it was."

Suddenly a light goes off in her head, "Wait, are you related to Amelia Grant?" she excitedly asks.

"Yep, she was my grandmother."

"I love her movies! " Maisie in the Spring" is my all-time favorite. My mom and I would watch all of the Maisie movies while we were out for winter break. I can't believe you are her grandson."

"Well, I am," he says. Secretly he wonders if Olivia's view of him will change now that she knows he is famous. It wouldn't be the first time that a woman got close to him for a chance at money and fame. He pushes that thought from his mind as he looks at her across the table. He doesn't see the glint of dollar signs in her eyes, only a curiosity to know more about him.

"Okay, so tell me the rest of the Fitz Grant story."

"Well, I am 37, the son of Big Jerry Grant, also a producer, and Margaret Timmons-Grant, Broadway actress. My parents died in a plane crash when I was nine so I moved to California to live with my Grandmother Amelia and her housekeeper/caregiver Miss Naomi. She was no longer acting, so we spent lots of time together. So instilled in me my love of movies.

Anyway, I went to private school and eventually went to USC as a film major. My grandmother died when I was 28. She willed the house and the majority of her fortune to me. Miss Naomi refused to leave me. I tried several times to get her to retire, but she refuses. So she cooks for me when I am home, she makes sure the household bills are in order and she oversees the cleaning crew that comes in once a week to do the major cleaning."

"Sounds like she loves you a lot."

The waitress returns with their food. Everything looks wonderful. They split the omelet and French Toast between them and dig in.

"Fitz, this is fabulous. I am going to have to spend an extra 30 minutes on the treadmill to work off this French Toast."

They eat quietly for a few moments. Then Olivia asks, "Have you ever been married?"

"Yes, five years ago to Mellie Wilcox. She was pretty and fun. I had just finished my first successful movie, "Guns for Our Children", and some mutual friends introduced us at a party. We hit it off and started dating a few weeks later."

"So what happened?"

"Well after dating for about a year, she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I was ecstatic. I always wanted a family of my own and now here was my chance. I immediately asked her to marry me and she accepted. We literally got married at City Hall the next day. I remember when I told Miss Naomi we were married, she clucked her tongue and told me I was a fool, then she kissed my cheek and congratulated me.

Anyway, about two weeks into our new life, Mellie tells me she had a miscarriage. I was devastated. The loss was overwhelming, but I figured we were both young and maybe in time we could try again. Mellie confessed at that point that she never wanted to try again because she was afraid of losing another baby. Though I was crushed, I fully supported her and just accepted the fact that I would never be a father.

Things between us began to unravel after that. Mellie spent her time spending money, traveling, and shopping with her friends. She was rarely home and when she was she was distant. I threw myself into my work and spent as much time away from home as I could. It was too lonely there without her and equally as lonely with her.

One night, I came home early from a shoot and found her having sex with another man in the pool. She laughed at me and told me she was glad that I knew the truth. She confessed that she only married me for my name and money. She told me she wanted a divorce."

Olivia's heart aches for Fitz. His marriage had not been much better than hers. She reaches out across the table and holds his hand.

"Oh my God Fitz that sounds terrible. I am so sorry you had to endure that," she says softly.

"It was terrible, but I got the last laugh. Mellie assumed since we were in California she would get half of my wealth, since it is a community property state and we had no prenup. But what she didn't know was that the bulk of my wealth was left in a trust for me. I could not access it until I turned 35. Our divorce became final just two weeks prior to my 35th birthday. So the only money should would ever get from me was based on whatever I had earned on my own. She still made out pretty well with a one-time settlement 20 million dollars, but I don't have to pay her alimony or child support. So for me it was a pretty clean break."

"I wouldn't call a 20 million dollar settlement getting off easy," Olivia quips.

"Well let's just say that that was a drop in the bucket compared to the value of the Grant fortune. My Great Grandfather was in the oil business and made a hefty fortune. He left his entire estate to my Grandmother Amelia, who in turn left her entire estate to me."

"Wow. So what happened after your divorce?"

"Work, work and more work. I needed something to fill the loneliness and void that Mellie left. I was gun shy about dating again, so I just work."

"Is that why you were in Atlanta?"

"Yes. We finished up my latest film a few weeks ago, but we had to reshoot a couple of exterior scenes. We were scheduled to be there for a week, but we finished in four days. So I was able to catch an earlier flight home and well you know the rest."

Olivia sits back for a moment and sifts through the story that Fitz just told her. Given everything he had experienced with Mellie, she has to ask him the question that is burning in her mind.

"Fitz, if you were so gun shy about dating because of what happened with Mellie, how did you EVER wind up here with me? How do you know I wouldn't do the same thing to you? I mean, I wouldn't, but how do you know?"

"Livvie," he says as he stands and pulls his chair around the table so that he can sit next to her, "the minute, no the second I laid eyes on you I knew you had my heart. I can't explain it, but I was drawn to you. It was like I suddenly felt whole just being in your presence. I trusted you completely before you ever even uttered a word to me. You had my heart, mind and soul and I didn't even know your name."

"Oh Fitz," she gushes as he leans over and kisses her gently.

She pulls back from their kiss and looks him in the eyes, "Just know that you have my heart too. I will NEVER hurt you like Mellie did. I don't care about your fame or your wealth. All I want, all I ever will need is your love."

"You have it Livvie," he says before he kisses her again.

Before the kiss gets too heated they are interrupted by their waitress with their check. Fitz pulls out his wallet and leaves money on the table. They exit the restaurant hand in hand.

"So now what do you want to do Mr. Grant?" she asks playfully.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I just want to enjoy this beautiful day with my beautiful girl."

Olivia blushes at his words. "I'm your girl?" she asks.

"Yes you are," he drops her hand and grabs her around the waist pulling her body flush to his, "and when the time is right, you **will** be my wife."

He leans down and draws her lips to his. Olivia's head is spinning from the ravenous kiss and from Fitz's declaration. She pushes him away gently so that she can catch her breath.

"So," she says trying to calm down, "what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I do need to get some new swim trunks for the barbeque tomorrow," he states.

"What barbeque?" she asks.

"My friend Bobby invited us to his place for a barbeque with his family and a few friends. I am sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Ugh, I don't have anything to wear to a barbeque Fitz," she groans.

"Well, I guess I know what we are going to do today. Come on, Rodeo Drive is the next block over." He grabs her hand and they head off down the sidewalk.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. The kids are out for winter break and it is nearly impossible to write when they are around.

Anyway, so I decided that Liv and Fitz would just take the leap and be together. This is no rebound relationship, this is pure love. There will be some angst, but for the most part they will experience the perfect, fairy tale love we all secretly dream about. We got a brief glimpse of Fitz's background. Don't worry, there are no plans to bring Mellie into this story.

Edison and his mother are a trip! I would love to hear your comments about them.

Anyway, next chapter will be shopping on Rodeo Drive and the barbeque and maybe Livvie meeting Miss Naomi. Wonder how that is going to go over?

Leave your comments/rants/suggestions. You know I love them all.

And as always, I do not own Scandal or its characters. If I did, it would be all Olitz all the time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Retail Therapy**

Olivia and Fitz wander hand in hand down Rodeo Drive. While no novice to high end fashion, Olivia can't help but feel a little out of place.

"You know we could just go to the mall," she says as he drags her into the Michael Kors store. "I'll even buy you a cinnamon pretzel."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Come on they have some fantastic stuff in here."

For the next two hours, Fitz watches as Olivia tries on dresses, skits, blouses, pants and shoes. He knows most men would be out of their minds with boredom by now, but he isn't for two very different reasons: 1. He's in show business. He's used to reviewing wardrobes for his movie productions and 2. Olivia. He literally could watch her do nothing and still be just as enchanted as he is right now.

"What do you think Fitz?" she inquires as she steps out of the dressing room for the millionth time and peers at herself in the four-way mirror.

He looks at her in a sky blue dress with a cloud print design. The fashion attendant (cause what else would they be called in Beverly Hills) brought over a pair of white leather peep toe 5 inch heels to pair with the dress.

"You look amazing," he says with a smile.

"Ugh, Fitz you have said that about everything I have tried on. How am I ever going to pick out something to buy if you like everything?" she huffs.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to where she is standing. He encircles her waist in his arms and pulls her flush against him.

"Livvie, there are two things I should have told you about our shopping trip today," he says to her reflection. "First, you are not buying anything. I am." He hold up his hand to stop her protest before it even begins. "And second, I want you to have a brand new wardrobe. Whatever you want is yours. The sky's the limit."

She turns in his arms to face him, "Fitz, you can't be serious. You can buy me an entire wardrobe."

"I will. I am. I'm going to. Whatever you want, it's yours." He places a firm kiss on her lips before he releases her from his grasp and goes to sit back down.

"Oh and don't think you can get away with only picking just a few things. If you don't make several selections, I will. Now, I love that dress. Go try on the next one," he commands as he shoos her back to the dressing room.

Olivia stares at him in disbelief. Surely he isn't serious, she thinks to herself. She rolls her eyes at him and retreats to the dressing room. Forty-five minutes later they are standing at the cash register where Fitz plunks down his Black American Express Card for a whopping $18,000.

"Fitz," she begins as they are outside the store, "you didn't have to do that. That's way too much money."

"Nonsense Livvie. You need a California wardrobe. Come on, we have more shopping to do."

"What!? No way. What else could I need?"

"I don't know, so let's go find out. But first, let's go back to the car so we can drop of these bags and move it to one of the parking decks. That way we won't have to walk too far later on."

He starts back the way they came. Suddenly he stops in the middle of the sidewalk, right in front of the La Perla Boutique. A champagne colored lace chemise and robe set with matching low heel slippers in the window catches his eye.

"Let's go in there," he says already imagining the sexy thongs he wants to see her in.

"Really? You want to buy me underwear too?"

"Yeah, I do. And then, I want to see you put them on and then I want to spend all night trying to get them off," he says cheekily.

She blushes deeply. "How about you go and get the car and I will go in and pick out a few things."

"Fine," he says a little disappointed that he won't get to help her shop, "but on two conditions."

"What?"

"I get to pay for everything and you have to come out of there with some sexy stuff. You can get the everyday stuff too, but I expect to see some naughty items mixed in. Deal?"

"Deal," she replies reluctantly.

They enter the store and as Olivia wanders off to select some items, Fitz walks over to the fashion attendant.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?"

"You see that beautiful woman over there," Fitz says as he points out Olivia, "that's my girlfriend Olivia. Please put whatever she decides to purchase on this card," he says as he hands her his credit card. "Just make sure that she has a good mixture of sexy and everyday items, several nightgowns, including the champagne colored lace lingerie set and slippers in the window, and at least three swimsuits, one should be a bikini, preferably white."

The woman is mildly shocked at his request but this is Beverly Hills after all and crazier things have happened. "Of course sir, I will just need to see some identification and then your girlfriend can sign the sales slip," she says as she takes his card.

"Livvie," he calls out as he walks towards her, "take your time and look around. I will get the car and then go by Ralph Lauren to find some swim trunks. Text me when you are done and we will meet at Prada."

"Fitz, this really isn't necessary," she begins to argue.

"Yes, it is. Just enjoy it. Let me spoil you."

With a final kiss he is out the door. The fashion attendant walks over to Olivia with a huge smile.

"Well Miss Olivia it seems that your boyfriend really wants to spoil you. Let's get started."

And with those words, Olivia finds herself selecting an array of panties, bras and the like. One hour later she stands at the cash register alarmed by the escalating cost of her items. When the last item has been scanned she practically panics at the amount that appears on the register.

"Your final total is $13,256.86. The gentleman left his AMEX card for your purchases, just sign here please" the cashier says as she slides the receipt across the counter.

"Wait, I can't do this," Olivia protests.

"The gentleman was very clear ma'am. Anything you wanted. No matter the cost." Olivia reluctantly signs the receipt.

"Your copy of the receipt is in the bag and here is his card. Please have a wonderful day."

She takes the credit card and her bags and leaves the store. She rummages through her purse and finds the iPhone Fitz had given her earlier that day. She sends him a text message.

**Liv: OMG just left La Perla. Way too much $$$**

**Fitz: Forget the $$$ Get anything sexy?**

**Liv: Maybe**

**Fitz: Can't wait to see**

**Liv: Meet you at Prada in 10**

**Fitz: Ok on my way**

They meet fifteen minutes later at the entrance to Prada. Olivia has five bags from La Perla and Fitz has five bags from Ralph Lauren.

"How many swim trunks did you get?" she inquires.

"Oh, I may have picked up a thing or two from someone special," he says with a knowing smile.

"Fitz, really? This is getting ridiculous. I am one person, how many clothes do I need?" she says exasperated that he refuses to stop buying her things.

"Livvie, you came to LA with one suitcase. If you plan to stay, you need a new wardrobe. Stop fussing and let me do this for you. Now come on," he says as he opens the door and pulls her inside.

Two hours and several thousands of dollars later, they exit Prada.

"Okay, I am officially shopped out," Olivia cries. "Can we get some dinner and head home?"

Fitz's heart warms at her referring to his house as home.

"Of course. What are you in the mood to eat?"

"Anything. You pick."

"Okay, we can go to 208 Rodeo. Their menu has a variety of dishes to choose from."

They sit at an outside table and people watch as they eat their meal. Olivia indulges in two glasses of red wine while Fitz sticks to sparkling water since he has to drive home.

After dinner, they gather up their bags and walk back to the car. Fitz clicks the lift gate button on his remote and Olivia bursts out laughing at the sight before them. There must be 20 garment bags and 15 shopping bags in the back already.

"That is freaking ridiculous," she giggles. "You could open up your own clothing store right out of the back of your car. How much money did you spend on me today?"

He doesn't reply to her question. Instead he takes the shopping bags from her hands and puts them in the back along with the ones he had. He closes the door and walks around to open the passenger side door for Olivia, never making eye contact with her.

She slides into the car and before he can close the door, she grabs his hand and pulls him closer to her. Sensing his change in attitude she wants to clear the air between them.

"Fitz, look at me," she quietly says.

He slowly raises his eyes to meet hers. His normally sparkling blue eyes are grey and clouded with either hurt or disappointment.

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful for what you did today. I just don't understand why you would go through all of this expense for me?"

"Olivia, get out of the car," he says coolly.

She is startled for a moment by his tone, but she steps out of the car. Immediately he is upon her. Kissing her lips and gently running his hands up and down her sides. He pulls away and looks her directly in the eyes.

"I did all of this because I love you. The money means nothing to me, but your happiness means everything. I want you to have a fresh start here, with me. You barely brought anything from Atlanta and I want to make sure that you could get rid of anything you brought with you if it brought up bad feelings for you. I know you have money and you can buy your own things, but I wanted to do it for you."

"I just never want you to think that I am after your money or only in this for what you can give me. I'm not Mellie and I never want you to think of me that way," she confesses.

"Oh Livvie, I could never do that. You are nothing like her and I know you never will be. So let's just agree that I can spoil you whenever I want, but I promise not to overdo it in the future. Can we agree to that?"

"I think so," she says with a peck to his lips. "Now, let's go home. My feet are killing me and I could use a hot shower."

"Home it is my lady," he says as he helps her back into the car. She notices, just before he closes the door, the sparkle is back in his eyes.

They hold hands as he drives them home. Neither speak, they just listen to the low playing jazz station that Fitz has on the radio. Before long, they pull up to the winding driveway to the front of the house. Fitz parks the car and gets out to open up the front door. He then helps Olivia bring in all the packages from their day. It takes them three trips to get everything upstairs into the bed room.

"Where am I going to put all this stuff?" she inquires as she flops back on the bed exhausted from the day's activities.

"I will make room in the closet for you and there is plenty of space in the dresser for you to use," he states casually.

"Oh my god, I'm really moving in with you! I just realized it this moment. We are living together!" she shouts as she bounces up from the bed.

He walks across the room to her and gathers her into his arms. "Yes Livvie we are living together. This is your home. You said it earlier. WE. LIVE. TOGETHER," he confirms as he kisses her between words.

"You aren't afraid? Not even a little?"

"No. Not even a little. I love you Livvie and I know you love me. We were meant to meet on that plane and we are meant to be together," he states confidently.

He kisses her sweetly and then releases her. "Now you go take a nice long hot shower and I will make some room in the closet for your clothes."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" she questions.

"It wasn't luck baby, it was destiny. Now go, relax." He smacks her gently on the butt to get her moving.

"Okay, okay."

She goes into the bathroom and takes off her clothes. She retrieves her shower cap from her toiletry bag and puts it on. She gets the shower door open and turns the water on, adjusting it to the right temperature. She steps inside and immediately her muscles begin to loosen up from the warm water. She hums to herself as she bathes. She realizes she hasn't been this happy and relaxed in a very long time.

She finishes bathing and rinses clean, shutting off the water before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the nearby warmer, Olivia pats dry and lotions her body generously. She takes off the shower cap and hangs it on one of the vanity cabinet knobs before picking up her towel and wrapping it around her body. She saunters back into the bedroom feeling refreshed.

The main part of the bedroom is free from their shopping bags as well as her suitcase. Fitz is nowhere to be found. She is just about to call out to him when she notices a large flat wrapped box on the bed. She walks over to it and sees the note attached to the top of the box. It reads

_The minute I saw this, I knew you had to have it. Please put it on and meet me in the family room._

_Fitz_

She slowly unties the ribbon and peels away the wrapping paper only to find a La Perla box underneath. She takes the lid off the box and moves the tissues paper aside. Inside is the champagne colored chemise, silk robe and slippers she saw in the La Perla window display. She unwraps the towel from her body, dropping it to the floor. She slides the lace chemise over her head and lets it glide down her body where it stops mid-thigh. She looks at herself in the mirror. The lace is just thick enough to not be transparent, but thin enough that you get a peek at what is underneath. She pulls out the silk robe next and slips it on before gliding her feet into the slippers.

Staring at herself in the mirror she unbraids her hair and fingers the now wavy locks until it is tangle free and has a tousled look to it. She feels sexy and desirable. Something she hasn't felt in years. She toys with the idea of redoing her makeup, but opts instead to just put on a little lip gloss. With one final look in the mirror she walks out of the bedroom.

The living room is bathed in a mixture of soft firelight and moonlight. Fitz stands by the window, much like she found him the first night, with a brandy snifter in his hand. He is dressed in a pair of dark pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He turns at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hi," he manages to get out since her beauty has stolen his ability to put a basic sentence together.

"Hi."

She stands rooted in place by his eyes that roam longing over her face and down her body. She begins to fidget from the intensity of his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

He can only shake his head no as he continues to stare at her. He knew the chemise would look perfect on her, but he never imagined how perfect. The champagne color makes her mocha skin glow and shimmer in the firelight.

"Then say something," she says.

"You are so beautiful," he utters in a hushed tone.

She blushes at his compliment. "Thank you."

He continues to stare at her unabashedly.

"Fitz stop staring at me and say something."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you just take my breath away."

He extends his hand out to her and she crosses the room to him. When their hands touch, he entwines his fingers with hers and pulls her into his body. She inhales the fresh scent of his body wash and shampoo. When he leans down to kiss her she can taste the faint taste of alcohol on his tongue.

"Mmmm," she moans as he kisses her. Her free hand immediately makes its way to his dampened curls.

They stand in front of the window kissing until neither one could stand another moment without a breath.

"God you taste good too," he pants into her ear.

"So do you. What are drinking?"

"Grand Marnier. Would you like some?"

"Absolutely."

He releases her hand and walks across the room to the bar to pour her a drink. She takes a seat on the sofa. Sitting sideways with her back against the arm of the sofa see watches him.

"Now who's staring?" he asks as he freshens up his drink.

"I can't help it, you are so beautiful."

He chuckles as he walks towards her with their drinks. "Are you mocking me Livvie?" he asks as he hands her the snifter while simultaneously leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Never," she replies coyly.

"Good. Now up, up, up."

She gets up, relinquishing her spot on the sofa. He stretches out in the vacated spot before grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him. They cuddle quietly watching the firelight flicker over the walls and enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

"Thank you," she says.

"Livvie, you have to stop thanking me. I already told you . . . ."

"I'm not thanking you for the shopping spree. I'm thanking you for what was behind the shopping spree and everything else you have done since the moment I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fitz," she says as she sits up a little so that she can look him in the eyes, "from the moment you grabbed my hand on the plane to ease my fears, to taking the time to listen to me and not judge me about my life or the decisions that I have made, to taking me on a whirlwind shopping spree, even to your selection of this negligee; everything has been about making me feel protected, safe, beautiful, sexy, desirable and loved. You have given me more in just a few days than my husband has given me in ten years."

"You deserve so much more Livvie," he replies in a voice thick with emotion.

She continues with tears in her eyes, "You've given me something that I thought was long ago lost. You've helped me shed that shell of a woman I was with Edison. You've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for - me. I thought that version of Livvie was long gone, but you managed to find her and resurrect her with your love. So thank you for helping me find myself."

He places his glass on the table behind the sofa and takes her glass and does the same. He pulls her on top of him, gently caressing her face.

"I promise to always protect you Livvie. (he kisses her) I want you (kiss), I desire you (kiss), I love you. (kiss)" He deepens this last kiss as he pushes the silk robe from her shoulders. His fingers dance lightly over the exposed skin of her back before one finds its home in her curls and the other cups her ass, pushing her closer to him.

He releases her lips and begins to kiss and suck on her neck all the while continuing to massage her scalp with one hand and lightly grip her ass with the other.

"Let me make love to you Fitz," she moans.

She sits up and then lifts herself off of him long enough for him to shimmy his pants down far enough so that he can kick them off. His member stands at attention already showing a shiny gleam of pre-cum at its smooth pink tip. She positions herself on his thighs before she bends down and takes the tip of his penis between her lips. His feels like silk in her mouth. She moans as the saltiness of him and the woodsy flavor of the cognac mingle in her mouth.

"Sssss Livvie," he hisses.

She has never gone done anyone before but she can tell by his low moans and his writhing hips that she is doing something right. She lightly scratches at his pole with her nails as she continues to suck on his tip, paying special attention to the tiny orifice with her tongue.

"Shit Livvie, don't stop," he begs as he pushes gently grips her hair with both hands.

Feeling emboldened by his plea she takes more of him in her mouth. Her tongue teases and strokes him along the way. His continued groans and moans makes her feel powerful and lustful. She snakes a hand down between her legs and begins to stroke herself, needing to get some relief to her swollen clit. When she moans in satisfaction, the vibration sends Fitz over the edge and he comes hard in her mouth. She swallows his offering as quickly as she can, amazed at the tanginess of it. She continues to suck him and his hips slowly come to a stop and his breathing begins to even out.

He pushes her head away gently and pulls her up to him. She shyly will not meet his gaze.

"Livvie, look at me," he whispers hoarsely.

She finally looks at him through half lidded eyes. He brushes the hair from her face and smiles at her. "That was amazing."

"It was?" she asks catching his eye and then quickly looking away.

"Yes baby, that was so amazing. I'm guessing by your shyness, that's the first time for you?"

She only nods yes in response.

"Thank you for giving me something so wonderful. Now it's my turn," he tells her.

He flips them so that she is now underneath him. He runs his hands slowly up her thighs until he reaches the hem of our gown. He pushes it upward until her pussy is exposed to him. He can see her swollen clit peeking between her lower lips.

He growls in approval before taking a long lick up her center. She practically skyrockets off the sofa. With a chuckle, he gently but firmly, pushes her back on the sofa, holding her in place with his hand on her stomach as he sucks and licks her pleasure center until she finally screams him name as she releases.

Before she can recover from her orgasm, he slides up her body and enters her in one motion. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist as he strokes in and out of her like a man possessed. He leans down and kisses her mouth letting her taste herself from his tongue.

"Fitz . . . oh god. . . . so good," she manages to eek out once he moves to kissing her neck.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear.

She arches her back as the next wave of passion runs through her body. "Ahhhhh . . . . I'm cumming." Her body stiffens and then begins to shake as it is racked with wave after wave of passion.

Fitz pulls his face away from her neck and stills his movements. He watches as Olivia's face contorts with passion. He feels her channel encasing and squeezing his still hard dick. When her movements and moans cease, she opens her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Fitz?" she questions.

"I love you Olivia. I will always love you."

"I love you too Fitz. I love you so much," she declares as she strokes his face.

He begins to move his hips at her declaration. His movements are smooth and languid as they stare into each other's eyes. She reaches out and tenderly scratches his chest running her fingers through the hair found there. The sensation sends shivers down his spine and suddenly his hip movements increase. He reaches down and grabs one of her legs, pulling it up until it lays flush against his chest. The new angle of penetration causes Olivia to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"So deep," she pants.

His only response, beside the low growl of approval that rumbles from his chest, is to increase the intensity of his thrusts. As she continues to moan beneath him, he turns his head and licks and sucks along her calf up to her ankle. His mouth and tongue teases her ankle bone with the same little sucks and licks he so expertly applies to her clit.

"Ohhhh . . . . Fitz, please don't stop. Don't ever stop," she cries out.

"Never baby," he hisses.

As much as they both want to make this coupling last forever, their bodies take over and before either can stop it they climax together calling out to one another in ecstasy. He collapses on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He places gentle kisses there as his heart rate returns to normal. She can still feel his cock pulsating inside her walls as she runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Mindful of his full weight on her, he pulls out and rolls onto his side so that his back is against the back of the sofa. He reaches out and pulls the throw that rests on the back of the sofa and covers them with it. She positions herself so that her head rests on his chest and one of her legs rests between his.

Without another word they both succumb to sleep.

A/N: So what a shopping spree! Talk about your retail therapy!

Livvie realizes how much Fitz has given her and gave him something in return.

I know I said this chapter would include the BBQ, but it was running so long I decided to break it up. Be prepared though, Miss Naomi makes her debut in the next chapter.

Leave your comments/rants/suggestions. You know I love them all. Thank you for all comments and encouragement for this story.

And as always, I do not own Scandal or its characters. If I did, it would be all Olitz all the time! Oh and I don't own La Perla (the store or any of their products. OMG they sell a **pair** of panties for over $450!) or any of the other brands mentioned in this chapter. I just borrowed them for my enjoyment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting Miss Naomi**

The inviting aromas of bacon and cinnamon rouse Olivia from her peaceful slumber. Before opening her eyes, she smiles inwardly at the image of Fitz moving effortlessly around the kitchen making breakfast. Those pleasing thoughts immediately vanish when she feels his warm breath on her neck. Realizing that that Fitz is still snuggled behind her on the sofa she shakes him awake in a panic.

"Fitz," she whispers frantically, "Fitz, wake up. Someone is in the house."

"Huh," he says groggily.

"Fitz," she sits up and shakes him, "Someone is in the house. In the kitchen."

Fitz opens his eyes slowly, his brain trying to comprehend Olivia's words. After a moment of gaining his bearings, he can only chuckle and smile at Olivia's panicked state.

"Calm down Livvie," he says looking around the room to confirm his thoughts, "it's only Miss Naomi making us breakfast," he tells her while kissing her shoulder.

"What? How can you be sure?"

"Because our brandy snifters are gone and I know the smell of Miss Naomi's cinnamon rolls anywhere. Besides, what burglar would break in and cook breakfast," he reasons placing another soft kiss on her shoulder and reaching around her to gently fondle her breast.

She relaxes momentarily at his explanation and the warm sensation of his kisses and his touch, but moments later she begins to panic again.

"Oh my God, she saw us together? Sleeping here. Naked!" She grabs his hand and moves it away from her breast while pulling up the blanket over her exposed body.

"Livvie, calm down. I'm sure we were covered up with the blanket," he says hoping to calm her fears. "Come on, let's go grab a quick shower and then I will introduce you to Miss Naomi properly."

He moves from behind her and gets off the couch. He finds her robe on the arm of the sofa and hands it to her. He quickly gathers his now neatly folded pajama pants and t-shirt from the same sofa arm before Olivia can notice. They quietly climb the stairs to the bedroom to shower and get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Olivia stands in front of the mirror dressed in a flouncy floral print cinched waist halter dress. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she wears a light amount of make-up. Fitz watches her as she puts on her favorite gold hoop earrings and fusses over her choice of dress one more time.

"Livvie, there's nothing to worry about. She's going to love you," he says as he kisses her exposed neck.

"Fitz, when we first met, you told me that she was your housekeeper. That's an employee, someone who doesn't usually have a personal interest in you. Yesterday, after hearing your life's story, I find out that she has been here since you were a little boy. She wouldn't leave you even after your grandmother passed away and you were a grown man. That's family! She's going to hate me, especially when she finds out how we met and that I am still married!" Olivia exclaims as she pulls away from him and begins to pace the room in circles.

"Livvie . . . "

"How can you be so sure?" she interrupts, "How can you be so sure that she will love me?" Thoughts of another Pearl Davis type encounter loom in her mind.

"Because," he says as he steps in front of her and wraps his arms around her waist, "I love you. Once she has a chance to get to know you, she will love you. Now come one and let's go indulge in a little slice of heaven called Miss Naomi's cinnamon rolls," he says giving her a big smile.

Between his sparkling blue eyes and the sexy smile he gives her, she can't resist. She takes a couple of deep breaths before nodded her head. His smile brightens a thousand fold. He pecks her lips and takes her hand before leading out of the bedroom.

They find Miss Naomi humming to herself as she takes a tray of cinnamon buns out of the oven. Although her back is to them, Olivia can tell she is a petite woman, probably weighing less than 100 pounds, with light brown skin and a head full of curly snow white hair that she has held back with a thin silver head band. She is dressed in a light pink polo shirt, black pants, and hot pink tennis shoes. She has an apron tied around her waist.

Fitz clears his throat as they enter the room. "Well good morning sunshine," he beams.

"Fitz!" she cries as she places the hot tray on top of the stove before nimbly crossing the room the embrace him.

Fitz drops Olivia's hand and embraces Naomi. He picks her off her feet and swings her around as he places a lip smacking kiss on her forehead.

"Now Fitzgerald, put me down!" she scolds.

He puts her back on her feet and makes sure she is steady before he releases her. He quickly grabs Olivia's hand in his.

"Well Fitz, who is this that you have brought to breakfast with you this morning," she queries as her hazel eyes focus squarely on Olivia.

"This is my girlfriend, Olivia Davis. Olivia, this is Miss Naomi."

"Girlfriend? Well this is a new development," she clucks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Olivia says shyly as she extends a hand out to Miss Naomi. She takes in the soft slightly wrinkled skin of Miss Naomi's face. While she can detect the potential for warmth and happiness from this woman, none of that is on display for Olivia.

"Likewise," she replies as she shakes her hand.

The elderly woman's firm grip amazes Olivia. She has very strong hands for someone so small. The phrase small but mighty comes to mind.

Turning her attention to Fitz Naomi says, "I thought we could eat on the patio this morning. It's beautiful outside today."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Livvie, we can set the table while Miss Naomi is icing the cinnamon rolls."

He leads Olivia around the kitchen, gathering plates, glasses and silverware before heading out the sliding glass door onto the patio.

As they set the table Olivia says quietly, "I told you she wouldn't like me. I can feel it. Did you see the way she sized me up?"

"Come on Livvie, she's just giving you a hard time. She really is sweet and kind. Once she gets to know you she will love you."

"I doubt it."

When they return to the kitchen, Miss Naomi has plated the iced cinnamon rolls, along with scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit salad. Everyone grabs a dish and takes it out the patio table.

They sit at the square table, Olivia and Miss Naomi face each other, with Fitz in between. They quietly fill their plates with food.

"So Olivia, what is it that you do?" Naomi asks before Olivia can take her first bite of food.

"Excuse me? What do I do?" Olivia asks.

"Yes honey, what type of job do you have? You do work for a living, right?"

"Well I am . . . was involved in several charitable organizations back in Georgia."

"Oh, so what brought you to California? Business? Pleasure?" Miss Naomi asks sweetly.

Olivia tenses at the line of questioning. Fitz senses her discomfort and reaches under the table to squeeze her thigh lightly. His touch calms her nerves.

"Livvie, I forgot the orange juice. Would you mind getting it?" he asks.

"Of course not," she replies quickly as she gets up from the table and practically sprints to the house thankful for the reprieve.

Once she is behind the glass doors, Fitz turns to Miss Naomi with a scowl, "Stop it right now."

"Fitz, I am only trying to look out for you. How long have you known this girl? You are already sleeping together. Don't deny it. I saw you too ass naked on the couch this morning. You know I am going to have to call the upholstery company to come and clean that sofa now. Are you using protection? She could be another Mellie all over again," she admonishes.

"Just stop it!" he raises his voice. "First of all, I am a grown man. Who I choose to sleep with and where is none of your business." He glances toward the kitchen doors and sees Olivia about to slide them open. "You and I will talk about all of this later. And for the record, she is nothing at all like Mellie. If you give her a chance, you will see that," he snaps.

Naomi is a little taken aback with the tone in Fitz's voice. He has never raised his voice to her or expressed any sort of authority over her actions before.

"Now, you will stop this inquisition and be the sweet, kind woman I have come to know and love. Are we clear?" his voice is stern and his eyes are laser focused on hers.

"Fine," she relents. "But we will talk about this later."

Olivia returns a moment later with the orange juice and Fitz's phone.

"Sorry for the delay. Here," she says as she takes her seat she hands him his phone, "your phone was ringing. I didn't answer it, but thought the call might be important."

"Thanks Livvie," he says as he checks his call log. "It was Quinn. I will call her after breakfast."

They settle into a slightly less stressful breakfast with Fitz taking the lead in the group. He tells Livvie stories of growing up with his grandmother. Soon they are all laughing and smiling as both Fitz and Naomi recall the gregarious woman known as Amelia Grant.

"Those were wonderful cinnamon rolls Miss Naomi," Olivia compliments.

"Thank you. They are an old family recipe." She pushes back from the table and begins to gather up the dirty plates.

"Oh no, please allow me," Olivia says as she gets up from her place and begins taking plates from Naomi's hands. "You made such a wonderful meal, the least I could do is clean up. Sit down and catch up with Fitz."

She clears the table in two trips, leaving just their glasses and the orange juice behind. As she closes the patio door, she catches Fitz's eye. He winks at her and gives her a warm smile. She smiles in return. She puts the rest of the dirty dishes on the counter before turning on the built in wall radio. She finds a station playing oldies hits from the 1960's and 1970's. She sings along with Diana Ross and the Supremes as she cleans the dishes.

As soon as she hears the patio door slide closed Naomi speaks, "So, explain yourself Fitzgerald. Who is this girl? Why are her things in your closet?"

"What were you doing snooping in my closet?"

"I wasn't snooping Mister. I was putting your dry cleaning away when I saw an entire side of your closet contained women's clothing. Brand new nonetheless. I could only assume they belonged to the young woman whose body you were wrapped around on the couch, unless of course you taken up cross dressing."

"God I love you old woman, but you are driving me crazy. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. She's good for me."

"Fitz, I promised your grandmother I would look after you. I was caught off guard when you brought that Mellie girl home as your bride, I won't be caught sleeping again. Who. Is. This. Girl?" she demands.

Fitz glances towards the kitchen window. He sees Olivia standing at the sink rinsing off their breakfast plates before putting them in the dishwasher. She appears to be singing as she works. The mere sight of her takes his breath away.

"She's my forever. She's the love of my life, the future mother of my children," his voice is thick with emotion.

Naomi reaches out and clasps his hand in hers. He pulls his eyes away from Olivia and locks onto Naomi's hazel ones. When their eyes meet she can tell that Fitz is honestly and truly in love with this woman.

She smiles at him and squeezes his hand lightly. "Pour me some more juice and tell me how you two met."

He obliges her request. "It all started because a caught an earlier flight back to Los Angeles . . . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edison's ringing cellphone wakes him from his drunken stupor. As he turns his head to find the noisy device, he is struck by the heavy pounding in his head.

He spent the prior evening in his den, drinking heavily. With Olivia's abrupt departure, the takeover bid and his mother's demands that he break up with Chelsea, his world is spinning out of control. He wanted to forget for one night what a shit show his life has become. Now the world is crashing in on him once more in the form of his ringing phone.

"Ooooh", he groans as the pounding in his head only gets stronger as he sits up in the bed. He cracks one eye open and fumbles around on the nightstand trying to locate his phone. He almost knocks over the half full glass bourbon that his phone rests next to, but manages to catch it before it slides off onto the floor. He grabs the phone and clicks the accept button. "What," his voice sounds like gravel.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Chelsea's sweet voice floats into his ear. "I tried calling you all last night, but you never answered."

"I'm fine Chelsea. I was in meetings into late in the evening." He hates lying to her, but he has no choice. How can he tell her that his mommy forbade him from seeing her again?

"I understand. I know your family business is very important to you. It's just, you haven't returned any of my calls or texts. Have I done something to upset you?"

He can hear her tearfulness through the phone.

"Chelsea, I . . . ." he is interrupted by the beeping of his call waiting notification. He pulls back the phone and sees it is Charlie calling.

"Chelsea, we will talk later, I promise. Right now I have another call coming in that I have to take. I'll call you later."

Before she can reply, Edison disconnects her call and connects to Charlie.

"Tell me you found her," he demands.

"Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?" he shouts.

"I combed through the airport security footage and found her. I tracked her from the gate to baggage claim and out to ground transportation," he reports.

"Okay, then where does she go?"

"Um, she gets into a waiting Town Car."

"Great. The transportation service must a have a record of her drop off location. Get her location and let me know. I will fly out and bring her home."

"Well, sir. She didn't get into a corporate vehicle. The car appears to be privately owned. It had no company designation on it."

"Charlie, what aren't you telling me?" Edison's anger is growing by the moment, his pounding headache long forgotten. He gets out of bed and begins to pace the room.

"Sir, she wasn't alone. When I tracked her movements through the airport she was accompanied by a man the entire time."

"What! Did it look like she was under duress? Are you telling me she was kidnapped?!" his pacing stops but his voice gets louder.

"No sir, it appears she went willingly. They were . . . . holding hands."

Edison rubs his hand over his face. His life just gets better and better.

"Holding hands," his voice a whisper full of disbelief. "Who does this car belong to? Who is this man?"

"Unfortunately, I was only able to make out a partial plate, but I have a friend in the California DMV that is looking into it for me. It's just going to take a little more time."

"What about facial recognition software? Can't you use that to find out who this guy is?"

"Boss, I don't have any of that software. That's FBI and CIA territory."

"What the fuck do I pay you for Charlie, huh? Didn't you tell me that you were well connected and could get me anything I needed?" Edison rages.

"I did and I can . . . " Charlie defends.

"No, you said whatever I needed. Well **I NEED** to find out who this guy my wife is with and if they are screwing! So, whatever it costs for you to find someone to bribe to get access to that software, **DO IT**!" Edison screams into the phone. "You find out who he is and fast Charlie! Find out who the bastard is my wife left me for!"

"I'm on it Chief."

Edison throws the phone on the bed and begins a frantic pace around the room. He can't believe that Olivia would leave him for another man.

"After everything I did for her!" he shouts into the room. "She cheats on me and runs off with another man!"

He hears his mother's voice in his head – _"I told you she was no good. Now she has sullied our family's good reputation by being a no good whore. Running off with some man to Los Angeles of all places. This will teach you to listen to your mother."_

His body shakes with jealous rage. His pulse rate is sky high and his breathing is heavy and labored. He tries to calm himself with a few deep breathes, but his body is screaming for the white pills it desperately craves regularly now. He stomps over the night stand and snatches up the pill bottle. He snaps the lid off and shakes two pills into his hand, he pauses and then he shakes out one more. He tosses them into his mouth and chases them down with the rest of the bourbon in the glass on his nightstand.

He flops back onto the bed, waiting for the pills to take effect. All the while he plots ways to punish Olivia for her disloyalty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there's the whole story," Fitz says after recounting the events leading up to this morning.

Naomi shifts in her chair a little so that she can see Olivia in the kitchen. She watches the young woman for a moment before she speaks to Fitz.

"Fitz, I should tell you that you are crazy and reckless and stupid for what you have done, but . . . "

"But?"

"I can't. I watched you the entire time you spoke about meeting Olivia. Your eyes haven't been this bright and alive since your grandmother was with us."

"I haven't felt this way in a long time," he confesses with a smile.

"But I have to ask, does she feel the same? She's still married. Has she mentioned anything about divorcing her husband? What happens to you if she decides to go back to him? Have you thought about that at all?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it. I know that she will never go back to her husband whether she and I stay together or not. As for her getting a divorce, it will happen when she is ready. I won't force her hand. It has only been four days since she left him.

All I know for sure is that she loves me and I love her. I can't explain it. I never thought it would happen this way, but it did. If somewhere down the road she decides she doesn't want to be with me, I will deal with it then, but until that time, I plan to shower her will all the love and attention she deserves."

His tone along with his words express the strength of his conviction.

"You truly love her, don't you?"

"I do. Remember how you said you know that Carl was the one from the first time you saw him?" She nods with a smile thinking fondly of her long deceased husband, "That's exactly how I feel about Olivia. She is the one for me. I promise you, she is nothing like Mellie."

He grasps both of her hands in his, "Please just give her a chance," he implores. "Give her a chance to prove to you that she is a good person. Get to know her and you won't be disappointed." His blue eyes plead with her hazel ones.

"How can I say know to this face," she says removing one hand from his and gently tapping his cheek with it. "I will give her a chance, just for you."

"Thank you!" he leans over and kisses her careworn cheek.

"You're welcome dear."

"I'm glad we could clear the air Miss Naomi. It will make my world complete if you and the woman I love got along."

"I know dear, and I will try. But Fitz, one more thing before we put this conversation to bed," she says seriously.

"What's that?"

"Don't ever raise your voice to me again. You may be a grown man and this **is** your house, but I know you were raised better than to raise your voice to your elders," she reprimands.

"I'm sorry Miss Naomi. It won't happen again."

"It better not, otherwise I will make you cut a switch like when you were little. I may be seventy-seven, but I can still whip your behind."

"I know. I am truly sorry for losing my temper and raising my voice. It won't happen again."

Just then Fitz's phone rings. It is Quinn again.

"Sorry, I need to take this," he says getting up from the table and walking further into the backyard.

She watches him talk on the phone. She admits to herself that he looks more relaxed and happy than he has in years. It makes her happy to think of him being happy. After a few minutes he ends his call and walks back over to her.

"I have to go into the office for a little while. Promise me you will be nice to Olivia while I'm gone."

"I already promised that I will give her a chance. I meant that. Don't worry, I will be nice to her."

"Thanks." He gives her a huge smile before kissing her cheek. "I will be back in a couple of hours. Olivia and I are going out, probably overnight. So no worries about dinner for us."

"Okay. See you when you get back."

He walks to the house and opens the sliding door to enter the kitchen. He smiles as he watches Olivia wipe down the countertops while singing Ike and Tina Turner's version of Proud Mary. She has a beautiful voice.

As the song comes to an end he makes his presence known, "Hey beautiful," he calls out to her.

She turns to him with an embarrassed smile, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you have the voice of an angel."

She rolls her eyes at his compliment. He walks over to her and pulls her into his arms for a much needed hug. They pull apart after a few minutes and he looks into her eyes. Her unspoken fears are written there for him to see.

"Miss Naomi and I had a talk," he says.

"Great, guess I should pack my bags and get going," she responds glumly.

"That won't be necessary. Come here," he sits down on one of the breakfast bar stools and pulls her into his lap. "You have to remember she has loved me a long time and I love her, but I let her know that the way she treated you earlier was not right or fair. I explained how we met and what we mean to each other . . . ."

She interrupts him, "She knows I'm married?"

"Yes she does," he begins as Olivia hangs her head in embarrassment. He lifts her chin up so that they are eye to eye, "but she also knows that I love you and that you love me. She was afraid this was a Mellie situation all over again. I assured her that it wasn't and that I know exactly what I am doing." He rubs his hand up and down her arm to calm her nerves.

"She promised me that she will take the time to get to know you. I need you to do the same for me. I know she was hard earlier, but she did it from a good heart. She has protected me almost my entire life. Can you give her another chance Livvie?"

Between his downcast eyes and his pouty lips she can't deny him. "Okay, I will try," she says with a sigh.

"That's my girl," he kisses her forehead. "Now, I have to run into the office for a couple of hours. While I am gone, I need you to pack an overnight bag for yourself since we will likely spend the night at Bobby's. We will leave as soon as I get back. Make sure you pack a bathing suit, but not the sexy one. That's for my eyes only."

"Wait," she says standing up from his lap, "you are leaving me here alone with Miss Naomi?!" she asks with wide fear-filled eyes.

"Yes. You both promised me that you will give each other a chance. Here is your opportunity to prove it. She won't bite. I'm sure you two wonderful ladies can find some common ground to begin your friendship on," he reassures her as he stands up. "I will be back before you know it."

Before she can argue any further he is grabbing a set of car keys off the peg board near the side door and he is gone. She walks over to the door and watches him pull out of the garage. He smiles and waves to her as he drives off.

As she turns back to the main part of the kitchen, she sees Miss Naomi sitting at the island watching her.

"I guess it's just you and me now," she says dryly.

"I guess so," Olivia replies.

The silence between stretches out for what seems like eons before Miss Naomi speaks, "So what exactly do you want from Fitz?"

"_So much for being nice_," Olivia thinks to herself.

A/N: So we have finally met Miss Naomi. She is a pistol don't you think. I cracked myself up at the thought of her making Fitz go pick a switch! Up next, the talk between Olivia and Miss Naomi and the barbeque.

Can you believe Edison is jealous? I can't and I wrote the scene! Typical possessive man, I don't want you but I don't want anyone else to want you either.

Thanks again to all of you who have followed or favorited this and my other stories. And for the PMs that encourage me to continue to write them. Your comments keep me going.

One more week and Scandal is back! I hope the "Where's Olivia Pope" doesn't take too long to wrap up. We need our babies back together! Come on SR give the people what they want!

I don't own Scandal or its characters (sadly).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I'd Rather Go Bear Hunting with a Switch**

"I guess it's just you and me now," Naomi says dryly from her perch at the kitchen island.

"I guess so," Olivia replies.

The silence between them stretches out for what seems like eons before Miss Naomi speaks again, "So what exactly do you want from Fitz?" she says tersely.

"_So much for being nice_," Olivia thinks to herself.

"Is it money? Is it his Hollywood connections? What do you want?" Naomi inquires with an edge to her voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" Olivia responds sharply. Unexpectedly all of her pent up anger towards Edison and Pearl are bubbling to the fore. She can no longer sit back and let this woman question her motives. She has suffered in silence for too long. She will not cower to this woman. Not like she did with Pearl. In this moment, she is determined not to let anyone have that type of control over her again.

"It matters because I love that boy. I have for almost his entire life and I will not let some money hungry, fame chasing gold digger come in here and break his heart and empty his wallet!"

"Well here's a news flash for you, I am **NONE** of those things! If you would get off your judgmental high horse and actually talk to me and learn about me instead of creating your own version of me, you might find out that I am actually a decent, caring and loving person who has had the crap mentally beat out of her for the last decade by an overbearing, interfering mother-in-law and a husband who not only went along with his mother's idea of what and who I should be, but then had the audacity to go out and have an affair with someone who is the version of what I used to be!

So, I am tired of people putting a negative label on me and questioning my motives. IT. STOPS. TODAY! I love Fitz. I shouldn't, but I do. And by some crazy twist of fate he loves me too. So I will no longer sit here and let you degrade what we have. It is too new and too fragile and I will not allow your bitterness and unsubstantiated hatred of me or my motives to destroy what could be the best relationship of both of our lives." Olivia's chest is heaving and hot tears of anger stream down her face.

Olivia's tirade stuns Naomi. She never expected such passion and fire to come from the young woman. Yet she still can't stop herself from pushing the envelope just a little more.

"You," she says jabbing her index finger at Olivia, "are still a married woman. What kind of woman leaves her husband and takes up with a man, a stranger no less, the very same day?" she scoffs. "What happens when you decide your want your husband back. What happens to Fitz then? Why don't you just go? You have your nice new wardrobe. Just pack up and go back to your husband or move to Timbuktu. I don't care where you go. Just go. Fitz doesn't need your kind of drama in his life. You are no good from him." Naomi's tone is icy and deadly. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the young woman across the room.

Hearing that phrase sends Olivia's temper to full throttle. She channels all of her hurt and anger from the last ten years and hurls it directly at Naomi.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I AM GOOD ENOUGH FOR FITZ? HE CHOSE ME! HE WANTS ME! I REFUSE TO LET YOU RUN ME OFF OR SPEAK TO ME LIKE I AM SOMETHING LESS THAN HUMAN. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT **MY **RELATIONSHIP WITH FITZ. I AM NOT LEAVING! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME. YOU BETTER ACCEPT THAT FACT AND PRETTY DAMN FAST OR **YOU** MIGHT FIND YOURSELF OUT THE DOOR!" she punctuates her last statement with a finger pointed directly at Naomi.

Naomi stares at Olivia for a few moments before she steps down off her chair. She walks directly over to Olivia and stands just a few inches from her, but well into her personal space. Even though Naomi is a couple of inches shorter than Olivia, the elder woman stands tall and seemingly meets Olivia eye to eye.

"Girl, you do have a spine in there after all," she says with a sly smile. "And you have got plenty of spitfire in there too. That's good. You are going to need it in this town if you are going to be with a man like Fitz."

Olivia anger turns to confusion as she tries to digest the woman's words.

"This was all a test?" Olivia says in disbelief.

"Come sit down," Naomi takes Olivia's hand and leads her back to the island. "To answer your question, yes it was a test. I needed to see if you were really serious about Fitz. Were you willing to take on someone he loves to defend your relationship or would you cave and run away. This town is full of sharks, like his ex Mellie. If you couldn't stand up to me, there is no way you could stand up to the numerous people who will try and take Fitz away from you. Stand your ground and stake your claim."

"Are you asserting that Fitz is so weak that these women could take him away from me?" Olivia asks with disbelief.

"No honey," Naomi says with a pat to her hand, "some of these women will do anything to get a part in a movie. If they thought that seducing Fitz would get them there, they would not hesitate to do it. You need to be prepared for that. They won't care that you are on his arm. They won't care that he only has eyes for you and would never even think about stepping out on you. All they care about is getting the part. They will get you alone and try to belittle you and your relationship. They will make snide remarks to you or hint at the fact that they have had sex with Fitz, just to throw you off your game all in an effort to get you to walk away. If you don't bitch slap them back into their place, you may find yourself questioning Fitz and his love for you. You will begin to see things that aren't really there and before you know it, your once happy world is in chaos because you let some wench get in your head. Toughen up and be ready to defend your relationship."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that," Olivia says brushing the tears from her face, "instead of attacking me."

"I had to see your love for Fitz myself. I love that boy, sometimes more than my own children. He's been hurt and I promised his myself I would NEVER let anyone hurt him again, as long as there was power in my body. He is a good man and he deserves a good woman."

"But you don't think it's me," Olivia states sadly.

"I think that you have all the potential to be the best woman for Fitz. But you have some things you need to get in order before that can happen. Make sure that a life with Fitz is what you want. Make sure that he is not just a rebound or a refuge from your husband. Don't use my Fitz as your door marked exit. He deserves better than being used as an excuse to leave a dead marriage. He deserves someone who will love him unconditionally. I'm just not sure that's you."

Olivia bows her head and contemplates the woman's words. She doesn't feel like Fitz is a rebound or a refuge from her miserable life in Atlanta. He hasn't been a door marked exit in her mind. But now she questions if it could be a possibility. She starts to doubt herself and then realizes something.

"You can stop the word play now. It won't work. I am not going to doubt my love for Fitz and his love for me. We didn't seek each other out. We were thrown together by fate or happenstance or whatever you want to call it. The moment I looked into his brilliant blue eyes I was lost. He gave me a sense of calmness and peace that I have not felt in years. He makes me feel beautiful and sexy and desired. Again, feelings that I have not had in years. And in return, he asks for nothing. I have no idea what I bring to the table for him, but I know whatever it is it is more than enough for him. So no, he is not a rebound or refuge for my sad pitiful marriage. He is not a door marked exit. He is the love of my life and as soon as humanly possible, I will divorce my sorry excuse for a husband and be able to give myself fully to Fitz. I'm here to stay. So you and any other person who dares try to get in between us better watch out," she declares with conviction.

"Well hot damn, I guess you put me in my place," Naomi cackles as she pats Olivia's knee. "I'm glad Fitz has someone like you Olivia. I won't always be around to look out for him. It puts my mind at ease to know that he has someone like you in his corner. You are exactly what he needs. You **are **a good woman Olivia."

Her kind words bring Olivia to tears. Naomi reaches out and embraces Olivia. The two women sit at the kitchen island, hugging and crying. After several minutes they pull apart, each reaching for a napkin to wipe their eyes and noses.

"You are really something Miss Naomi. I would rather go bear hunting with a switch than to fight you," Olivia confesses.

"Oh sugar, you're pretty formidable yourself. Just remember that passion you felt when you defended your feelings and let that guide you through. I was serious when I spoke about these Hollywood women. They can be ruthless. But I know Fitz, he only has eyes for you. His face lights up as bright as a Christmas tree when he talks about you. Never doubt him or his love for you."

"I won't I promise." Olivia looks at the microwave clock and realizes that a little more than an hour has passed since Fitz left. "Oh my goodness. I need to get packed. Fitz will be back in less than an hour."

"Okay, you better get going then."

Olivia hops off the stool and gives Naomi a heartfelt smile. "Thank you," she says as she embraces the woman warmly. "Thank you Mimi for giving me the strength to stand up for myself and for Fitz. Between the two of you the Olivia I used to be is coming back to the surface. I love her so much better than the one I have been for the last ten years. Thank you for challenging me."

Naomi steps back and looks at Olivia curiously, "You are welcome," she says hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia questions.

"Did you just call me Mimi?"

"I guess I did. I don't where it came from. It just felt right. I'm sorry if . . ."

"Don't be sorry," Naomi says, "my Carl used to call me Mimi all the time. I've missed hearing it."

"I know what you mean. Fitz calls me Livvie. That's what my mom and dad used to call me. When he calls me that it feels like . . . ."

"Love," they both say at the same time and then burst out laughing.

After their shared laugh Naomi says, "Well young lady, you need to go pack and I need to go take a nap. Sparring with you has worn me out."

"Okay. Have a good nap Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good time at the barbeque Livvie."

The ladies part ways, each happy that the air has been cleared and intentions have been declared. Fitz has no idea what fierce women he has in his life. He truly has no idea how much he is loved.

When Fitz returns to the house about an hour later, he is surprised to find the first floor quiet and empty. He takes the stairs two at a time, anxious to find Olivia.

"Livvie," he calls out as he enters the bedroom.

"In the bathroom," she responds.

He enters the bathroom and finds Olivia putting the finishing touches on her goddess braid. She has changed from the flouncy dress into a pair of dark purple crochet shorts, a white off the shoulder top and white wedge sandals. She is still wearing the gold hoop earrings, but she has added a scrollwork patterned gold arm cuff to complete the outfit. Her makeup is minimal, waterproof mascara and eyeliner and a touch of color on her lips.

He whistles at her, "You look fabulous," he says as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck and she moans at his touch.

"I love it when your hair is up," he mumbles through his kisses to her neck.

"I thought you loved when my hair was down. You always run your fingers through it."

"I love your hair no matter how you wear it Livvie. Everything on you and about you is my favorite."

He resumes kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear. She snakes her arms up and around the back of his head and runs her fingers through his hair. His hands roam eagerly over her form, teasing and taunting her breasts. Her head falls back onto his chest as she closes her eyes, getting lost in the sensations that Fitz is stirring up in her body.

When Fitz begins to unbutton her shorts she snaps out of the sex induced haze that surrounds them.

"Oh no Fitz. Stop. You still have to pack. We were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago," she tells him as she pushes his hands away from her waistband and steps away from him.

"It's a barbeque Livvie, we can be late," he says as he reaches out and pulls her back into his grasp.

Her core twitches with need and she lets out a low moan when he presses his pronounced erection against her. He captures her lips with his and gives her a mind blowing kiss. Moments from giving into him completely, she regains a measure of control and steps away from him.

"Livvie," he calls out to her in his deep baritone voice that makes her panties wet.

"Don't you want to take me to the barbeque and introduce me to your friends?" she asks with a faux pout.

"I do, but first I want to _**take**_ you," he ways wiggling his eyebrows and stepping closer to her.

"I promise I will let you take me six ways from Sunday, later. Besides, don't you want to hear about how Miss Naomi and I got along while you were gone?"

Resigned to the fact that he is not getting into her tiny shorts anytime soon, Fitz wills his member to calm down as he watches Olivia's perfectly round and inviting ass sway away from him and into the bedroom. She sits cross-legged on the bed and waits from him to emerge from the bathroom.

"Well I figured since the house is still standing that things went well," he says as he walks over to the closet and pulls out his overnight bag. As he begins to pack Olivia recounts her conversation with Miss Naomi.

Fitz stops packing and sits down on the bed next to Olivia as she continues to detail the argument and subsequent make up session with Miss Naomi. His heart swells with pride and overruns with love as he listens to her defend their love and her determination to let nothing stand in their way. He is just as overcome with emotion at the bonding and the exchanging of loving nicknames between the two women in his life. Having the two most important people in your life get along means everything.

"You really threatened to put her out?" he asks in admiration.

"I guess I kind of did threaten to put her out. I was so mad Fitz. I could have spit fire and saved matches."

He laughs at her turn of phrase. "I love you so much Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz," she responds with a kiss.

Soon she finds herself laying back on the bed while Fitz hovers over her. No longer able to resist his fire igniting touch she says the magic words, "Make love to me Fitz."

He wastes no time in attacking the buttons on her shorts. Swiftly pulling them and her panties down to her ankles.

"Fitz, wait . . . "she starts breathlessly.

"No more waiting Livvie," he growls as he runs his hands along her golden brown thighs.

"It's just that . . . " she loses concentration as he trails his index finger through her silky folds.

"Just what Livvie. Hhmm, what could be more important than this?" he teases as he rubs her clit gently sending a jolt of electricity through her body.

"Nothing," she whispers breathlessly. She rolls her head from side to side and through hooded lids realizes why she was trying to stop him earlier. "Fitz, wait!" she protests pushing his hands away from her core.

A frustrated Fitz sits up and groans, "Now what Livvie, why do we have to wait?"

"You need to close and lock the bedroom door. Mimi has already seen my brown ass today, I don't need to give her a repeat performance."

He chuckles as he climbs off the bed and walks over to the door to close and lock it. She takes in his sexy swagger as he walks away and the lustful gaze that he fixes on her as he returns.

"_How did I get so lucky to have this man in my life?"_ She wonders to herself as he proceeds to take her mind, body and soul to places it has never been before.

A/N: So what are your thoughts on the showdown between Livvie and Mimi (love the nicknames)? They both love Fitz and only want his happiness.

So I know I have been promising it for several chapters now, but I promise up next is the barbeque. I have some pretty interesting things planned for it. I just felt this chapter with the confrontation needed to stand alone.

You guys are hysterical in your comments from the previous chapter. It seems most people want Edison to die from a pill/bourbon overdose and they want Miss Naomi to take a switch to Pearl.

I don't own Scandal or its characters (sadly).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Green Eyed Monster**

After two rounds of amazing sex, Olivia and Fitz find themselves two hours late for Bobby's barbeque.

"You know," Olivia says as they cruise along a beautiful sun dappled tree lined street, "you are giving me a bad reputation among your family and friends."

"Who me?" he says feigning hurt.

"Yes you."

"How?"

"Well let's see, first you _**literally expose**_ me to Mimi before we could be properly introduced and now, we are two hours late to your friend's party. What will they think of me?"

"They will love you, just like I do," he says flashing her a brilliant smile. "Besides Livvie, this isn't prim and proper southern Atlanta. This is go with the flow Cali. Even at two hours late, we will probably be the first ones here. Just relax."

"Easier said than done," she chuckles lightly.

Turning to look out her window, she watches white billowing clouds float aimlessly across the blue sky. She wants to pinch herself to make sure she is really here with Fitz and this is not some amazing dream that she will soon wake from. Instead, she turns back to him and reaches out for his hand that rests lightly on the gear shift. Just feeling his strong hand under hers settles her mind that this is not a dream.

"So what type of people will be here? Any movie stars?" she asks in an effort to get out of her head.

"Probably a few. But mostly it will be the crew from our latest film. Bobby likes to treat them and their families to an evening of food and fun. Occasionally Brad and Angelina drop by, since they live down the street. I think Bradley was at the last one. But mostly it's the crew."

Olivia's eyes grow wide in amazement. Could she actually share a meal with Brad and Angelina? Suddenly she feels very underdressed in her shorts and top.

"Stop worrying. Everyone is low key. No Prima Donnas. No checking out who wore last year's whatever. Just food, friends and fun. Okay?" he reassures.

She smiles at him, amazed that he can sense what she is feeling. "Okay."

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss. He entwines their fingers and lays their combined hands on his thigh.

A few minutes later, Fitz turns into the driveway with a large black wrought iron gate with the letters RD in the center. An attendant exits a guard booth and stops them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grant. Good to see you again."

"Good afternoon Tyler. Nice to see you to."

"You can go right up. Just park around the left side of the house please."

"Sure."

Tyler returns to his booth and opens the wrought iron gates. Parked cars of various makes and models line the driveway on one side. The driveway curves twice before the house finally comes into view. The first word that comes to Olivia's mind is massive. This house appears to be three times the size of Fitz's house.

"Wow, this place is . . . " Olivia stopped to search for the correct term.

"Opulent . . . extravagant . . . humongous," Fitz offers.

"Uh yeah. All of that and more."

"Wait to you see the inside."

Fitz parks along the left side of the house, right next to a bright red Aston Martin and a champagne colored Bentley. He scowls a little when he sees the Bentley.

Olivia has already exited the car and stands on her side waiting for Fitz. She tugs at her shorts and tucks in her shirt in a little more. She grabs her lipstick from her cross body bag and swipes a little more on her lips.

"You look perfect," Fitz whispers in her ear.

Her body heats up from the combined sound of his voice and his warm breath on her ear.

"Thanks," she replies huskily.

"Let's go," he says grabbing her hand and leading her toward the back of the house.

"Wait," she says pulling against him to make him stop.

He turns to her with a mixture of concern and frustration on his face. "What?" he asks carefully.

"What should we say to people about us? I mean, what are you going to say when they ask you how we met?"

"I will introduce you to any- and everyone as my girlfriend. And I will tell them that we met in Atlanta. No other details needed."

"What if they want more details? You know how the story goes. Where did you meet, who said what to whom? Blah, blah, blah."

"Liv, it's not that kind of group. Just say we met in Atlanta a short while ago, which is the truth. End of story."

"Okay," she says relaxing just a bit.

They begin to walk again. "I'm sorry if I seem so anxious about this. Old habits die hard. With Edison, I always had to be perfect and had to have the right anecdote for each and every occasion. I haven't had the chance to just be open and carefree in a long time," she confesses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Forgive me if I seemed a little short with you back there," he says genuinely sorry for his lack of patience.

"It's okay. We are both learning about one another," she says giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

They enter the back yard and Olivia is immediately floored by the scene before her. There must be 60 to 70 people in the yard.

"So much for being the first ones here," she says mockingly.

A black slate stone patio runs the entire backside of the house, with two sets of French doors leading into the house, set on opposite ends of the patio. In between the two sets of doors is a full wet bar, complete with six high back chairs and a uniformed bartender.

On the end of the patio closest to them there is an eight person Jacuzzi tub already occupied by several people, in the center of the patio two eight person patio tables with chairs; each heavily laden with food and soft drinks, on the far end of the patio there is a fully equipped outdoor kitchen. Olivia's eyes grow wide when she sees who is manning the grill.

"Fitz," she says in a hushed voice, "is that Robert DeNiro at the grill?"

"Yeah, that's Bobby," he replies causally. "Bobby!" he calls out.

"Hey Fitz, you old dog. You finally made it. Get your ass over here!" Bobby calls out.

Fitz guides Olivia around the patio nodding and saying hello to several people as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Hey man. Good to see you," Bobby says as he steps away from the grill to hug Fitz.

"Good to see you too."

"And who is this beautiful young lady you have on your arm?"

"This is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia, this is Bobby," Fitz says with a broad smile.

"Nice to meet you Olivia," Bobby says as he pulls her into a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. DeNiro," she says shyly completely star struck.

"Oh, honey. No need to be so formal. Call me Bobby. Everybody does."

"Sure thing . . . Bobby," Olivia says as his name stumbles from her lips.

Bobby gives her a cheeky smile and returns to his grill. "You guys go eat, drink or take a dip in the pool. Just hang out. I'll be done here in a few minutes."

Olivia turns to face the backyard. Spacious would be an understatement. About 20 feet from the patio, there are two games of croquet going on as well as a spirited game of volleyball. Deeper into the back yard that is an Olympic size pool surrounded by a two tier deck that is completely equipped with lounge chairs and small four seat tables with umbrellas and three changing cabanas off to one side. A fire pit surrounded by chairs sits on the opposite side. Even further back in the yard, Olivia can see a group of teens playing basketball on a full size court.

"If I lived here I would never leave," Olivia confesses.

"My kids feel the same way," a female voices says from behind her.

Fitz and Olivia turn around and face a beautiful older Black woman. She wears her shoulder length salt and pepper hair held off her smooth bronzed face with a headband that matches the floral print of her figure hugging sundress. She smiles broadly at Fitz.

"Fitz Grant, how have you been? Working too hard I bet?" the woman says as she opens her arms to him for a hug.

"Grace, so good to see you again. I have been good . . . . great actually," he says as he pulls back from their hug. "Grace, I would like to introduce you to Olivia, my girlfriend. Liv, this is Grace, Bobby's wife."

"Nice to meet you Olivia," she says sweetly as she extends her hand. "Now I see why you said you were doing great," Graces says as she nudges Fitz slightly.

"Nice to meet you to Grace. You have a beautiful home," Olivia replies.

"Thank you. I hope you two have a good time. Bobby said a few of you were spending the night. The guest house is all prepared for your stay. It is just behind the basketball courts over there," she says as she points to the far corner of the yard."

"Thanks Grace. We will get our bags later," Fitz says.

"Well enjoy. Swim, eat, drink – just have fun. There are a couple of rousing games of poker and billiards going on in the game room down in the basement. I'll be around if you need anything," Grace says before she walks off to mingle with her other guests.

"So what would you like to do first Livvie?" he asks.

Before she can answer she hears someone calling for Fitz.

"Fitz is that you?" a woman's voice calls out to him from the pool.

They both turn in the direction of the voice. A cute redhead sits perched on a pool lounger wearing a string bikini that leaves very little to the imagination. She waves eagerly as she realizes that it is Fitz.

"Who is that?" Olivia asks.

"That would be Tabitha McLean," he says as he gives a little wave back.

"She sure seems excited to see you," Olivia says with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"That's only because she wants me to put her in my next movie. She's a great up and coming character actress, but she is looking for some meatier roles. Unfortunately, her unfiltered mouth scares most producers away. No one wants to work with her. Might as well get this over with," he sighs, "come on."

Fitz leads Olivia down to the pool. Tabitha has abandoned the float. She is standing next to one of the tables, slipping into her cover up when Fitz and Olivia reach her.

"Tabitha dear, how are you," Fitz says with a practiced politician's smile.

"Thin and famous, couldn't ask for a better life," she quips as she looks at Olivia. "And who is this on your arm, dear Fitz? Hopefully not some new starlet that you are putting in your next movie, because you promised that part to me," she says with a hint of warning.

"Tabitha, this is my girlfriend Olivia. Livvie this is Tabitha McLean."

Tabitha's face displays relief, shock and total surprise in a matter of seconds. "Fitz, I didn't know you were down with the swirl!" she squeals as she gives him a gentle punch in the shoulder. "And she is totally hot too! Be glad I don't swing that way, or I might give you a run for your money Fitzy."

Olivia bursts into laughter. Fitz was right, Tabitha has no filter, but she feels an instant connection with the brash redhead.

"It's nice to meet you Tabitha," Olivia says extending her hand.

The two women shake hands and smile. "So Olivia, are you in the entertainment industry. You definitely have the looks for it," Tabitha questions as they all sit down at the table.

"No, I'm not. I only go to the movies."

"Too bad for you, but it's great for me . . . . less competition," Tabitha admits.

"Tabitha!" Fitz scolds.

"It's okay Fitz," Olivia assures him, "I like her truthfulness. Besides, she reminds me of my college roommate Abby. My God, they could be twins."

"God, I'm glad someone in this town does! Fitz, be a dear and go get us a couple of dirty martinis, while I find out how this gorgeous creature snapped you up off the market."

Fitz looks questioningly at Olivia, who only gives him a brief head nod in return.

"Alright Tabitha, just be on your best behavior," Fitz warns.

"Babe, why don't you get our stuff from the car? I feel like a swim," Olivia suggests.

"I thought Black people didn't swim? Something about getting your hair wet freaks you the fuck out," Tabitha says.

"TABITHA!" Fitz roars, causing more than a few heads to turn towards them.

"What!? My roommate from college, Monique Johnson, is Black. Man, she pitched a full blown fit if you got her hair wet. I never understood it. But I found out real quick that if I wanted to get bitch slapped, get Monique's hair wet."

Olivia laughs so hard that tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "It's okay Fitz," she says between laughs.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asks, not totally comfortable leaving Olivia alone with Tabitha.

"I'm sure," she says leaning over to kiss him.

Reluctantly, Fitz gets up from the table and leaves the two ladies to their conversation. He stops by the bar and orders the dirty martinis for them and then he walks back to the car to retrieve their bags. He gets stopped a couple of times along the way back from the car by various people, so by the time he is close Olivia again, two ladies have joined her and Tabitha at their table. They are on their second round of martinis and have a sampler plate of food from the buffet table set before them.

He watches her for a few moments completely enraptured. She looks relaxed and happy, a far cry from how nervous she was when they first arrived.

"Fitz, you gonna stand there all day eye-fucking Liv or what?" Tabitha's crass voice pierces his brain.

"TABITHA!" Olivia scolds with a wicked smile.

"What?! It's true!"

"That's not the point, you overgrown four year old." Olivia chastises. "Look, you have embarrassed him." Four sets of eyes suddenly focus on Fitz's blushing face.

Olivia stands up from the table and walks over to Fitz. She puts a hand up to his cheek and strokes him softly.

"Pay no attention to her baby, you can eye-fuck me all you want. She's just jealous that you get to be with all this and she can't," Olivia says before turning around and sticking her tongue out at Tabitha.

"Oh Bitch, no you didn't," Tabitha laughs as she throws olives at Olivia. "Go get your suit on so I can get your hair wet!"

Olivia pulls a slightly stunned Fitz in the direction of the guest house. Neither of them pay any attention to a pair of green eyes that focus on them as they pass the basketball court.

The guest house is a miniature version of the main house. While it is only one floor and probably, by Olivia's estimation, a quarter of the size of the main house, it is more than enough house for just about any size family.

They quickly claim a bedroom and deposit their overnight bags at the end of the bed. Olivia opens hers and rummages through it before pulling out her bathing suit and cover-up and laying them across the bed. As promised, she left the white two piece suit at home. Instead, she brought a red one piece suit. It has a sweet heart neckline that reveals just a little cleavage. Thick straps run across her shoulders and then crisscross her back. Her cover-up is a sheer black robe embroidered with hibiscus flowers the same color as her suit. In whole it screams sexy but classy.

She shimmies out of her shorts and panties and then slips her top and bra off. As she bends over to retrieve her suit, she feels Fitz press up against her behind. He grinds his shorts covered crotch into her tender backside.

"Umm, you look so good baby," he moans as he reaches around her to tug at one of her nipples.

A warm wave of lust runs through her body from his touch. She presses back into him, treating him to a slow grind as she does. He turns her around and slams her body into his. Bending down to attach his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She responds in kind and slips her arms up and around his neck, threading her fingers through his curls.

They kiss and grind against one another like it has been years instead of hours since they last touched. Needing to feel his skin against hers, Olivia breaks their kiss so she can slip Fitz's shirt off his body. She groans softly as her fingers skim along his well-defined abs.

He slams his lips back into hers as he works on getting his belt unbuckled. Frustrated by his inability to unbuckle it faster, Olivia pushes his hands away and makes quick work of it. His shorts and underwear hit the floor in one smooth motion. He steps out of them quickly and picks Olivia up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. As he rubs his cock between her tender folds, they both moan at the sensation. Just as he is about to enter her . . . .

"Liv, are you ready to go?" Tabitha calls from the foyer.

"Fuck!" Fitz mutters as he continues to rub Olivia's pussy with his dick. "Just don't answer her. Maybe she will go away."

"Liv!" she calls out again, this time her voice sounds closer.

"Fitz, we didn't close the door," Olivia whispers harshly as she tries to escape from his grasp.

"Ugh! I hate Tabitha!" he groans in frustration as he releases Olivia and collapses on the bed his member standing at attention.

"Liv please tell me you and Fitzy are going all Jungle Fever in there," Tabitha snickers just shy of the doorway.

"I'll be right out Tabitha. Just slipping into my suit now," Olivia calls out as she hurriedly crosses the room and pushes the door closed.

As she turns back toward the bed, she can't help but giggle at little at Fitz. He is sprawled across the bed, with one arm covering his eyes. His engorged member resembling a cobra as it sways slightly from side to side beckoning her.

"My poor baby," Olivia coos as she approaches him.

"I will _**never**_ put that loud mouth woman in a movie!"

"Now Fitz, she didn't do it on purpose. Here, let me make it better."

She climbs onto of him and straddles his thighs. She takes his cock in her hand and strokes it gently, earning a low groan from Fitz. She leans forward and blows her warm breath across his sensitive tip.

"Liv, come on!" Tabitha yells.

"I'm going to kill her," Fitz says through gritted teeth. He can feel his erection fading away. "Just go Liv, I'll take a cold shower. Just get that cock blocker out of here," he grumbles as he gets up from the bed and stomps off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Shaking her head at his and Tabitha's combined antics, she swipes some tissues from the bedside table and cleans herself up, depositing the soiled tissues in the trash can. She slips into the suit and cover up, removes her jewelry, tucking them safely away in her purse.

She knocks and then opens the bathroom door, "I'm going Fitz," she calls out.

"Okay Livvie, I'll be out soon," he says from the shower.

"I'm really sorry we got interrupted. I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh, I know you will. Now go and have fun."

Olivia exits the bedroom in search of Tabitha. She finds her perched at the kitchen counter eating grapes from a bowl.

"Hey, you didn't have to come looking for me. I was coming right back out," Olivia huffs.

"I wasn't really looking for you. I came to get my sunscreen and I heard you moving around back there."

"Why was your sunscreen in here?" Olivia asks already dreading Tabitha's response.

"Because I'm staying here too. Didn't you know?"

"No, I had no idea." _Fitz is going to shit a gold brick, _she thinks to herself. "Well that changes things a little," Olivia says a little disappointedly.

Tabitha raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, "Don't tell me that Fitzy has performance anxiety."

"Ugh! No! Let's just go!" Olivia says pulling Tabitha to the door afraid that Fitz may hear their conversation.

"Well I guess I should tell you that Jake Ballard is staying here too," Tabitha says as they make their way back across the yard to the pool.

"Who is that?"

"You really aren't from around here are you?" Tabitha responds with a laugh. "Jake Ballard is a producer like Fitz. Well, not like Fitz. He wants to be Fitz when he grows up. But he is pretty good and he isn't hard to look at either."

The ladies rejoin their group and lounge in and around the pool. Fitz is right in his description of the types of people at the party. Everyone is laid back and easy to talk to. She is having such a great time that she doesn't notice when Fitz emerges from the guest house dressed in dark blue shorts and a white linen shirt which he has chosen to leave unbuttoned much to the delight of Olivia and the other women lounging in the pool.

"Damn that man is fine," Tabitha says as she watches Fitz make his way over to them.

"Who are you drooling over now?" Olivia says as she turns her head to see who Tabitha is swooning over. A possessive smile creeps across her face as she watches Fitz. _That's my man, she says to herself._

"He's taken Tabitha. Get your own!" Olivia teases as she splashes Tabitha.

Fitz stops by the side of the pool and beckons Olivia to him. She paddles her lounger over to him and tilts her head up and puckers for lips for a kiss which he obliges.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asks quietly.

"Not a good as I could be," he says as he throws a dirty look in Tabitha's direction. "I'm headed up to the house to play pool with Bobby. You going to hang out with me or stay here?"

"I'm really enjoying spending time with these ladies. I think I am going to stay here for a while. I'll come find you later. Okay?"

"Sure baby. See you later." He leans down and gives her another sweet kiss before he stands and walks away.

She sighs a little as she watches him walk away from her with his signature swagger. Part of her wants to jump out of the pool and pounce on him right there, but she restrains herself and paddles back over to Tabitha.

"You're right," she says with pride, "that man is fine as hell!"

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little over an hour later, Olivia and Tabitha lounge poolside, soaking up the sun and another round of martinis. They have spent the better part of the afternoon discussing books, movies and music with several other people around the pool. To Olivia's relief, no one asks for more details about her relationship with Fitz. Everyone is relaxed, happy and easy to get along with.

Olivia is discussing the latest David Baldacci novel with a woman named Kim, when she feels someone watching her. She casually looks around, expecting to find Fitz's eyes glued to her, but he is nowhere to be found. She dismisses the feeling and continues her conversation. A few minutes later, she gets the same feeling as she turns to scan the crowd, she notices a man standing by the bar. He catches her eye and gives her a little head nod. She smiles politely and then returns to her conversation.

"Oh my," Tabitha whispers.

"What?" Olivia counters.

"Here comes Jake," Tabitha says inclining her head slightly.

Olivia turns in the direction that Tabitha is staring and notices the same man from the bar making his way over to them. "Is that a bad thing?" Olivia asks.

"Um it depends on why he is coming over here. It could be very good for me," Tabitha says as she fluffs her hair and moistens her lips as Jake approaches them.

Jake stands before them and gives them a winning smile.

"Good afternoon ladies," he says.

"Hi Jake. Nice to see you again," Tabitha swoons.

"Yeah, good to see you," he brushes off her greeting. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Jake Ballard."

"Nice to meet you Jake," Olivia says as she extends her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jake responds. Instead of shaking her hand, he leans over and kisses it.

Olivia pulls her hand back quickly and forces the smile to remain on her face. There is something about his green eyes and pouty lips that make him look less handsome and more creepy. Before she can dwell on it any longer, Tabitha's squeal interrupts her musings.

"Oh my god they are playing water volleyball. Let's go Liv." Without given Olivia a chance to respond, Tabitha pulls her up and out of the chair and across the pool deck.

Jake joins them playing volleyball. He maneuvers himself on the same team as Olivia. During the course of the game, Olivia's original misgivings about him subside and she finds herself enjoying his company. He is quick with a joke and keeps her laughing most of the game.

After delivering the winning serve, Jake hoists a triumphant Olivia up on his shoulders and parades her around the pool while she hi-fives their team. He marvels at the feel of her tiny waist under his hands and he enjoys the caress of her silky firm thighs on his shoulders.

They get out of the pool and dry off. Tabitha sulks off to the side watching Jake and Olivia interact.

"You have a pretty good serve Olivia," Jake compliments as he admires her body from behind his sunglasses.

"Thanks, you too," she says slipping back into her cover-up unaware of his lingering gaze.

"Can I get you a drink from the bar?" he offers.

"Just a cola, thanks."

"One cola coming up," he says walking away.

"Hey, I'll take a cola too," Tabitha calls out.

Jake just waves his hand in acknowledgement.

"He sure has taken a liking to you," Tabitha says with a tinge of jealousy.

"Who? Jake? I think he is just being nice."

"How can you be so blind? He likes you. Didn't you see how he managed to get on the same team as you? Or how he kept within arm's reach of you through the whole game? Or the way he had his hands all over you when he put you on his shoulders?"

"It was a game Tabitha. One where people may actually bump into each other. Stop inventing things that aren't there. Besides, I'm with Fitz so even if Jake is interested in me, I'm not interested in him."

"If you say so. It seems to me you liked his attention," Tabitha says letting her jealousy get the best of her.

Tabitha's reaction bring to mind Edison and his constant accusations and his petty jealousy. She has had enough of being wrongly accused, especially by someone who doesn't really know her.

"I don't care what you think. I don't like Jake in that way. Nor do I want his attention if it goes beyond friendship. He seems like a nice guy who was being friendly to a stranger. So keep your accusations to yourself. I don't want to talk about this anymore," she says angrily.

"Fine. I won't say another word," Tabitha says as she pulls her sunglasses over her eyes and gets up from her chair.

"Tabitha, I don't want fight. I . . . "

"Neither do I, so I think I am going to go in and take a shower." She gathers up her belongings and leaves Olivia sitting alone.

As Olivia watches her new friend walk away mad, she doesn't see Jake walk up behind her with a sly smile on his face.

_Alone at last, he thinks to himself._

"Hey, where's Tabitha going? I thought she wanted a cola?" he asks with a perfect amount of confusion in his voice.

"Oh, she went in to shower," Olivia says as she accepts the glass Jake extends to her.

"Her loss," he says. "Cheers."

"Cheers," she says, clinking her glass against his, as she tries to push her argument with Tabitha aside and maintain a happy exterior.

Jake sits down in the chair next to her. He looks up just in time to see Fitz standing on the patio with Bobby. He waits until Fitz looks their way before he leans on the table to get even closer to Olivia.

"So are you an actress?" he asks in his best seductive voice.

"Me? No," she says shyly.

He reaches out and caresses her cheek, "You are beautiful enough to be one."

Feeling awkward, she says "Thank you," before pulling away from his touch. "I should go get cleaned up. Thanks for getting me a drink," she says before she gathers her things hastily.

"Maybe I could should you around sometime? Take you for a ride in my Bentley."

"Thanks, but I don't think my boyfriend, Fitz, would like that too much," she says as she begins to walk away.

He reaches out and grabs her arm lightly, "I don't see a ring on your finger, so it shouldn't matter what he would like or not. If you change your mind, let me know," he says with a wink before releasing her arm.

She is about to reply to his remark when she hears a familiar voice.

"Is everything okay here Livvie?" Fitz asks her but his eyes focus only on Jake.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just thanking Jake for getting me a soda before I went to clean up. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. You go ahead." Again he spoke to her, but his eyes never left Jake.

Reluctantly, Olivia leaves the two men by the pool. Fitz waits until she is out of ear shot before he speaks.

"Stay the fuck away from her Jake," he warns in a low growl.

"What, afraid of some friendly competition Grant?" Jake taunts.

"This isn't a game and just to be clear, you are NO competition. Leave Olivia alone. Final warning," his voice is hard and emotionless.

"Is that a threat?" Jake says getting up from his chair and stepping close to Fitz.

Fitz shoves Jake roughly. Before things to escalate any further, Bobby intervenes.

"Look fellas, no fighting in my house. Got it?! Fitz, let's go cool off," he says pulling Fitz back toward the main house, while a couple of guys who were hanging around the pool pull Jake in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A freshly washed and shampooed Olivia wipes the steam from the mirror. She runs a comb through her still damp curls before she applies her leave in conditioner. She lathers on her favorite body lotion before slipping into a peach colored bra and panty set. She puts the shorts and top she wore earlier in the day back on and heads out to the living room, hoping to patch things up with Tabitha.

She finds Tabitha sitting on the couch, scrolling through her iPad.

"Hey," Olivia says softly testing the waters.

"Hey," Tabitha responds tersely.

"Tabitha, I'm sorry for earlier. I overreacted and I apologize," Olivia says sincerely.

Tabitha continues to stare at her iPad. Just when Olivia begins to think that she has lost her new friend, Tabitha looks up and gives her a small smile.

"It's okay. I was a little out of line. I should learn to keep my opinions to myself."

"No in this case you were dead on. He hit on me as soon as you left the table. Fortunately, Fitz came over and intervened."

"Did they fight?" she asks with wide eyes.

"I don't know if they fought. Fitz asked me to head in to get cleaned up. I hope they didn't get into a fight," Olivia says as she heads for the door on her way to find Fitz.

"You know those two have a history."

Olivia turns from the door to look at Tabitha, "What kind of history?"

"Fitz caught Jake having sex with his wife . . . "

"In the pool," Olivia finishes.

"He told you?"

"He told me that he caught her with a man. He didn't' say who it was."

"Well rumor has it that Jake deliberately went after Mellie. He is jealous of Fitz and wants to ruin him."

"God Tabitha why didn't I listen to you earlier. Wait, that's why you wanted to play volleyball, to keep him away from me."

"Yeah but it didn't work to well."

"I have to go find Fitz."

_**(Meanwhile up in the main house right about the time Olivia is getting out of the shower)**_

"You okay Fitz?" Bobby asks as he pours him another glass of scotch.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Sorry for . . . "

"Hey it's not your fault. It's that damn Ballard. I ought to kick that guy's ass myself." Bobby pauses before he asks, "You and Olivia, this is a fairly new thing, right?"

"Yeah. We've only known each other for a little while."

"Are you afraid she's going to pull the same shit that Mellie did?" Bobby asks bluntly.

Fitz takes a long sip of his drink before he answers. "No. She's NOTHING like Mellie. Livvie loves me, not my money or my status."

"So your reaction was more about Jake than Olivia?"

"Yeah. That bastard is always trying to figure out a way to screw me. I won't let him mess with Olivia. She been through too much to have to deal with the likes of him."

"Then make sure she knows that. Don't let her think this was about her. If you don't, she may doubt that you trust her and doubts are like open doors, they let anything and **anyone** in."

"You're right. I'm going to talk to her right now. Thanks Bobby," Fitz says as he drains the rest of his scotch and gets up from the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is almost dark when Fitz exits the main house to make his way back to the guest house. Many of the party goers have departed. There are a few still hanging out by the pool, but for the most part the back yard is quiet.

He is almost to the house when Jake appears out of the gloom. He takes a long drag from his cigarette and then tosses it to the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe.

"What the hell do you want?" Fitz demands.

"Just to give you some friendly advice. Let her go before she breaks your heart too. You can't handle someone like Olivia. She needs a real man. Something that you can only dream about being."

"Is that so?"

"Yes my friend I am afraid so," he says condescendingly. "You lost Mellie to me and you **WILL** lose Olivia too. Get out now while you still have your pride."

"It must kill you not to be me," Fitz laughs. "It's true, Mellie may have **chosen **you over me, but let me ask you, where is Mellie now? Hmmm? Last I heard she took you for what $12 million and left with some Saudi Prince. And how's your career going? That last movie didn't do so well. Lasted 3 whole days at the box office.

You see me come in here with a beautiful woman on my arm and a hit movie about to be released and the jealousy just eats you up. Well let me tell you, my friend, Olivia will never be yours because she is not a money hungry bitch like Mellie looking for her next sugar daddy. She will never want you because you are not man enough to give her what she needs. She is mine and she will always be mine," Fitz declares before walking away towards the guest house.

"Her skin felt like silk under my fingers," Jake taunts as he follows Fitz the last few steps to the guest house. "Her legs wrapped around my neck felt like heaven."

Fitz whirls around in a jealous rage, ready to beat Jake into a pulp, when the front door of the guest house opens.

"Fitz, is that you?" Olivia calls out.

Hurt, anger and jealousy flash across his face. Fitz turns from Jake and stalks to the front door. When he reaches Olivia he stops and stares into her eyes for a moment.

"Come with me," Fitz demands as he extends his hand to her.

Olivia looks at him quizzically but takes his hand. His normally sparkling blue eyes are steel grey and slightly cold and his jaw has a hard edge to it. She glances over her shoulder at Tabitha who only gives her a slight shrug. She never sees the sly smile that crosses Jake's face as she and Fitz walk deeper into the house.

"Uh oh," Jake says smugly, "looks like trouble in paradise." He perches at the kitchen island eagerly awaiting the fight he anticipates coming from the bedroom next to his. Preparing himself to offer Olivia a shoulder to cry on when Fitz leaves her alone.

Fitz pulls Olivia down the hallway to their bedroom. She has to practically run in order to keep up with his long determined strides. Once inside they are inside the room he slams the door shut and flips her around so that her back is pressed up against the door.

"Fitz what's . . ." she begins but her voice is cut off by his lips pressing aggressively against hers.

His hands grip and caress all over her body which causes her to moan softly. He roughly kneads her breasts before he plunges his hand downward to her core. He rubs her stiffened pearl through her clothing eliciting another long moan from Olivia.

Back in the living room, Tabitha gets up from the couch and heads for her room, "Doesn't sound like trouble in paradise to me. Sounds like someone is about to get laid," she chuckles as she walks by Jake, grateful that her room is on the opposite end of the house.

Fitz breaks their kiss and focuses a heated stare at her. Olivia blushes under his pointed gaze. His lust and desire are almost palatable and she knows whatever he plans to do to her is like nothing she has ever experienced before. He drops to his knees in front of her and runs his hands up and down her thighs.

"Take them off," he commands pulling at her shorts.

He groans when she quickly complies with his command. The peach colored silk panties against her skin make his cock grow harder. Needing to feel her and taste her, he rips the panties from her body and plunges his finger into her slit, running it from her sensitive nub down to her opening and back. He removes his finger from her and places it in his mouth, sucking all of her juices off of it.

"Oh Livvie you taste so good," he baritone voice deepens to a growl. "I must have more. Open your legs for me."

She spreads her legs for him and holds her breath waiting for his attack on her pussy. He gives her a long lick before he sucks at her clit. She throws her head back against the door and closes her eyes. Her breaths come in short pants as he pulls and tugs at her love button with wild abandon.

"Oh, Fitz," she says breathlessly.

"Let me hear you Livvie," he says as he slips a finger into her core.

"Fitz . . . oh Fitz . . . " she manages a little louder.

"I said let me HEAR you," he says sternly as he adds a second finger inside of her.

"Ohhhh!" she lets out louder.

"Not good enough Livvie," he scolds.

He takes her right leg and places it over his left shoulder opening her up wider for him. His fingers still work frantically in and out of her core. He uses his thumb to rub circles on her pulsating clit.

"FITZ. . . . FITZ . . . . OHHH . . . .OHHH," she shouts as he continues his attack. She grasps the doorknob and the back of his head to keep her balance as she stands on her tip toes.

"That's it baby. Let me hear you," he whispers.

"God Fitz I'm cumming . . . . oh God I'm cumming!" she shouts as she feels her body begin to tremble. She bangs her hand against the door repeatedly as she reaches her climax.

She has no time to recover as Fitz grabs her by the waist and pulls her down to him for another scorching kiss. Tasting herself on his tongue mingled with the scotch he was drinking earlier makes her feel flush.

He rips her top open, popping buttons in every direction, before he slides it off her shoulders. He makes quick work of her bra as well. He looks at her with such wanton desire that she has to look away. He sucks at one nipple while his fingers toy with the other. The deep moan that generates from her body is like nothing either of them has ever heard.

"Get on your knees Livvie," he quietly commands.

As she moves to his requested position, he quickly removes his clothing. He moves closely behind her, rubbing his rock hard cock up and down her backside. He teases her tightest hole with his tip and only pulls away when he feels her tense up a little. He leans over her body and nuzzles her neck placing tender kisses from its base to right behind her ear. He nibbles at her earlobe before sucking it roughly into his mouth. The sensation causes her to gasp.

He releases her lobe and whispers directly into her ear, "I'm going to fuck you good baby. I want to hear you as I fuck you. Understand?"

His coarse words she a shiver down her spine. She can't speak, she can only nod her head. He makes his way down her body. Kissing, nipping and licking from her shoulders, down along her spine, all the way to her ass cheeks. He places tender kisses over them before he roughly pulls her cheeks apart. His cock jumps at the sight of her openings being completely exposed to him. He give her a long lick from stem to stern that makes Olivia's head spin. She never understood the phrase drunk in love, but Fitz is showing her what it means.

"So sweet," he moans as her juices tantalize his tongue. "Are you ready for me baby? Remember I want to hear you."

She looks over her shoulder and watches as he strokes himself a couple of times before lining himself up with her core. His eyes are full of lust and something else that she can't quite place, but she knows she needs to brace herself for the onslaught that Fitz is about to place upon her.

She faces forward again and locks her elbows in place. She bows her head and takes a deep breath as he plunges into her in one swift thrust.

"OH GOD!" she shouts as he begins to pound her pussy as if it were the last day he would ever be able to have her.

Her entire body rocks with each thrust he gives. Her breasts bounce back and forth so forcefully that she is sure they will be sore tomorrow. He won't let her move with him. He locks her hips in place with his hands and continues to pummel into her at a breakneck speed. When one powerful thrust actually lifts her off her knees she can't help but cry out.

"FITZ! OH FITZ!"

Her loud cries spurn him on. He slaps her left ass cheek sharply and chuckles wickedly when Olivia mews in response. He places another sharp slap to her right ass cheek and is rewarded with the same response.

"Oh you like it when I spank you baby?" What me to spank you some more?"

"Please baby . . . ." she squeaks out.

"Only if I can hear you," he says.

He slaps her left cheek and receives a loud oh in return. He slaps her right cheek and again rewarded with a loud response.

Slap . . . OH! . . . slap YES!. . . .slap FITZ!

Suddenly her arms give out and the top half of her body crumples forward. Fitz wraps one arm around her and pulls her back up so that her body is flush with his.

"SO DEEP!" she moans loudly.

She takes her right arm and snakes it back to grab his head to bring him forward. She turns her face so that she can grab his lips with hers into a passionate kiss. Their bodies continue to move in sync. Pushing and pulling, grinding and sliding all in an effort to reach that magical moment.

Her tight channel begins to ripple around his cock before it finally squeezes it tightly. Her entire body shakes as he once again takes her over the cliff of passion.

"OH GOD I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Her shouts reverberate around the room as her body accepts the pleasure he showers upon her.

His hips don't stop moving all the while her climax rolls through her body. When she finally stills against him, he gently removes himself from inside her and stands, pulling her up on wobbly legs with him. He turns her to face him and kisses her passionately. Their tongues duel as their sweaty bodies press against one another.

When he picks her up, her legs immediately wrap around his waist. His cock rubs slowly against her clit. She is amazed that his cock is still rock hard. He carries her to the bed and lays her gently across it. Her legs immediately fall open to him. Unabashedly, she looks at him and his bulging cock. She has never felt so wanton and depraved before. All she can think of is having him buried deep inside of her.

She whimpers quietly as he strokes himself. Watching his dick pass through his hand is turning her on beyond belief. She reaches for him, but his pushes her hand away.

"Not yet Livvie. I need to taste you again."

He kneels at the side of the bed and pulls her legs forward so that her fragrant pussy is right in front of his face.

"Wait," she says scooting back a little, "come lie down on the bed."

She pulls the covers back from the bed and waits until he lies down. She climbs on top of him and leans forward to kiss him. They tongues immediately begin their familiar dance as their hands roam freely over each other's bodies. When Fitz begins to pull her forward, she resists.

Sitting up she shakes her head at him, "Not like that," she says huskily.

She reverses her position so that now she faces his feet. She leans forward and takes his member in her hand, stroking him gently but firmly. Fitz falls back on the pillows and savors the feel of her petite hands working him over. Just when he thinks that this is the best feeling in the world, she takes him deeply into her mouth.

"Shit Livvie!" he cries out as she bobs her head up and down on him.

"Uhmmm," she hums in approval. This sends shock waves of passion through Fitz's body.

He can feel his control slipping so he does the only thing he knows to get it back, he pulls her ass closer to his face and begins to lick and suck on her lower lips until she moans in approval.

"So good," she exclaims as she releases his dick from his mouth with a pop. "Don't stop!"

She returns to working on his cock, determined to bring his release first, but his attack on her pussy is overwhelming and soon she can feel herself building for yet another hard orgasm. When he begins to finger her flower, she can no longer concentrate on pleasuring him. His tongue works deep inside her core while his thumb rubs gently around her delicate opening. He pushes just the tip in and this sends her skyrocketing off into the pleasure zone.

"FUCK FITZ! FUUUUUUCCKKK!" She collapses on his legs and shudders from her release.

Fitz gives her a moment to recover before he rolls her off of him and onto the bed. He hovers over her and takes in the sight of her. Her hair is a jumbled mass of curls splayed out across the bed, her half closed eyes burn with desire, her bruised and puffy lips pout for his kisses, her neck already shows the tell-tale signs of his kisses and bites, and her heaving and quivering breasts practically beg for his touch. He watches as her stomach muscles quiver in anticipation as his eyes make their way down her body. And while at this moment he cannot see her pussy, he knows it is dripping wet and quivering in anticipation.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he says before kissing her deeply.

Her arms wrap around his back and pull him close. She scratches lightly at him while he nips and licks her lips and neck.

"Are you ready for me Livvie," his voice low and almost menacing.

"Y-y-yes," she pants.

He spreads her legs wide before lifting the one of them up from behind the knee. He pushes her leg up until her knee are even with her shoulders. He lines himself up with her core and forcefully enters her.

"AHHHHHH," they both shout.

Fitz grabs her other leg and puts it in the same position as the first. Pinned under her legs and Fitz's weight, Olivia can only accept the pounding that Fitz is giving her.

"DEEP! OH YOU ARE SO DEEP BABY! DON'T STOP!"

"You are mine," he whispers, "you are mine."

Their eyes lock onto one another as his thrusts increase. "Say it Livvie, say you are mine."

"I'm yours," she says softly.

"Mine, say it. I need to hear it," he admits quietly.

"YOURS FITZ. I'M YOURS! ONLY YOURS!" she cries out.

He hunches over her contorted form and doubles his pounding. His balls slap rhythmically against her ass and this add a new level of arousal for them both.

"MINE!" he groans out as he can feel his release at hand.

"YOURS!" she says feeling her release close too as she grabs onto his ass, pushing him deeper inside of her.

With a burst of erratic hip movements, Fitz cums deeply inside of Olivia. Three long deep thrusts later, Olivia's channel tightens and then quivers around his dick, pumping him dry of all his seed. When their bodies stop quivering, Fitz rolls off of Olivia and pulls her close to his slide. She reaches out and pulls the covers up over them before snuggling as close to him as possible.

"That was amazing," she says with a stifled yawn.

"You're amazing," he replies as he kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Fitz," she says before drifting off to sleep.

Olivia lay sleeping in his arms. He waits until he is sure she is sound asleep before he slowly moves out of the bed. He slips his pajama pants out of his bag and quietly goes into the bathroom. He closes the door before he clicks on the light. Immediately he is greeted by his reflection in the mirror. He can see a few faint scratches on his arms and as he turns to inspect his back he is not surprised to see a few scratches there as well. He can also make out the half-moon shaped marks on his butt cheeks from Olivia's grip. He smiles broadly, his sparkling blue eyes carry just a hint of evil in them. He washes up quickly and pulls his pajama pants on. He admires his reflection once more time before turning off the light and opening the door to leave the bathroom. He peeks at Olivia's sleeping form in the bed and notices that she has not moved.

Quietly he exits the room, closing the door softly behind him. He is pleased to see the kitchen light is on. With a definite manly swagger, he walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. A red faced Jake sits at the counter, methodically tearing paper napkins to shreds. Fitz doesn't speak to him as he enters the kitchen. He goes to the cabinet and retrieves a glass before going to the refrigerator to get the carton of orange juice. Fitz keeps his back to Jake as he pours a full glass and drinks it down in just a few large swallows. He can feel Jake's eyes on him, but he doesn't acknowledge the other man at all.

Jake steals a glance at Fitz once his back is turned. He can't help but notice the marks that Olivia has left on Fitz's body. He looks away jealously as Fitz begins to turn around.

After pouring another large glass of juice, Fitz puts the carton back in the refrigerator. He turns to head out of the kitchen. Just as his stride brings him even with Jake he speaks.

"Looks like I can handle her after all. Pleasant dreams Jake," he says with a wicked grin.

Fitz saunters back down the hallway to his room. He enters quietly, closing and locking the door behind him. Sitting on the side of the bed he finishes his juice. Once the glass is empty, he slips under the covers and closes his eyes. Olivia soon snuggles up to him in her sleep.

Having put that green eyed monster Jake in his place, Fitz drifts off into a contented sleep.

A/N: So the long awaited BBQ happened. I hope it was worth the wait. We met Liv's new friend Tabitha McLean. Yes, she is basically Abby Whelan! I forgot I had already written Abby into the story already in an earlier chapter, but I needed the brashness that only an Abby can bring. So there you have it. Two redheads with smart, unfiltered mouths! Maybe I will go all soap opera on you guys and make Tabitha Abby's long lost twin!

Don't worry, Jake is no competition for Liv. Just wanted to get jealous Fitz and some hot jealous sex into the story. I hope that made up for having to read about Jake.

Special shout out to CrazyInLoveWithStabler – your gentle nudges are much appreciated and IAMASCANDALLOVER – hope it was worth the wait

I don't own Scandal or its characters (sadly).


End file.
